


100 made up love stories

by goddessorcat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Beards (Relationships), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Internet, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, XiuHan - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessorcat/pseuds/goddessorcat
Summary: "gerçekten buna ne diyebileceğimi bilmiyorum"ailesinin sevgili bulması için yaptığı baskıya dayanamayan minseok, sanal sevgili kiralama ajanslarına başvurur.





	1. prolog

"Mümkün olan en kısa zamanda sizi ziyarete geleceğim, sonra görüşürüz."

  Telefonu kapar kapamaz derin bir iç çekerek arkasına yaslandı. Stres seviyesinin son iki dakikada en az beş kat artmış olması imkânsız ama gerçekti, elindeki telefonun parmak izleriyle dolu karanlık ekranına bakarken aklındaki kırk tilki zapt edilemez hallerdeydi. Annesinin en az üç ayda bir tekrarlanan "sevgili krizi"nin yeniden tutmuştu ve konuştukları beş dakikanın altısında ağzından laf alabilmek için onu zorlamıştı.  
Birisi var mı, Jongdae ile geceleri çıkmıyor musunuz, geçen ay konuştuğunu söylediğin kıza ne oldu?

  Henüz ailesinin paniklemesi gerektiği yaşa geldiğini düşünmüyordu, kendini hâlâ oldukça genç hissediyordu oysaki. Telefonu masaya bırakıp başını ellerinin arasına aldı, en az bir yıldır annesini geçiştirmek için kullandığı naif yalanları yavaşça tükenmeye başlamıştı; savuşturması gereken çok fazla yakınma cümlesi vardı ve artık gücü kalmamıştı. Annesi hala onu lisede gibi sanıyordu, tanıştırmak istemediği için yok dediğini ve bu yüzden yalanını yakalamaya daha büyük bir hırsla sarılıyordu. Artık yorulmuştu. Lisedeki kızların favorisi olan futbol oyuncusu artık bir hayaletten ibaretti. Bambaşka bir ülkede geçirdiği üniversite hayatı onu yıpratmış ve bambaşka birisi haline getirmişti.

  Kore'ye her ziyarete gidişinde annesinin başının etini yemesinden acilen kurtulması gerekiyordu ve sosyal hayatı dibe vurmuşken bunu nasıl başaracağını bilmiyordu aslında, Jongdae'yi sevgilisi olarak yutturabileceği dönemi çoktan geçmişti. Aslında dolaylı olarak hâlâ kullanışsız sayılmazdı, sadece onu inanılmaz yüksek sesiyle insanlara hey, birkaç günlüğüne arkadaşımın sevgilisi taklidi yapar mısın diye sorarken görmek istediğinden emin değildi. Onu da böyle kabullenmişti işte, elinden daha fazlası gelmezdi. Masaya bıraktığı telefonu yeniden eline almak için uzandığında ufak bir tereddüdün içine düştü, yapacağı şeyin ne kadar rezil olabileceği hakkında düşünecek pek bir zamanı olmamıştı.

  Ekran kilidini açıp hızlı aramadaki rastgele bir numaraya bastı, sonuçta hangi tuşa basarsa bassın hattın sonunda Jongdae hayırsızı vardı. Birkaç çalıştan sonra hattın diğer tarafından ilgisiz bir homurtu duydu, büyük olasılıkla oyun oynuyordu ve sırf naz yapmak için anında açmamıştı.

"Kırmızı alarm, beni duyuyor musun? Bana acilen birisini bulmamız gerekiyor."


	2. internet hayat kurtarır

  Kırk beş dakikalık görüntülü konuşmanın ardından sulanan gözlerini ovuşturup oturduğu koltukta biraz daha aşağı kaydı. Bütün gün maruz kaldığı yüzü eve geldiğinde fazladan da görmüş olmak onu fazlasıyla mutlu etmiş sayılmazdı, sadece arkadaşı _ilişkilerindeki pürüzlerin üstesinden_ gelebilmek için sevgilisinin evine taşınmıştı.

  Güzel haber, artık evde de yalnızdı çünkü ev arkadaşı onu satmıştı. Jongdae'ye, sevgili arkadaşına, birkaç küfür savurduktan sonra tembelce yerinden kalkıp koridorda volta atmaya başladı. Bütün günü ikna edilmek üzere olduğu şeyin ne kadar aptalca olduğunu düşünerek geçirmişti ancak fikir bir yandan da hoşuna gitmiyor değildi. Tek taraflı olacak bir şey değildi, tamamıyla tanımadığı bir insanla birkaç hafta görüşecek ve aylardır beraberlermiş gibi gösterecekti. Yalan söylemek sayılmazdı, yalnızca gerçeği bükecekti. Bununla ilgili bir sorunu da yoktu.

  Kararlaştırdıklarına göre birkaç saatini sitelerde insanların fotoğraflarına bakarak geçirecekti, beğendiği kimse olmazsa da Jongdae'yi arayacak ve o da tanıdıklarını devreye sokacaktı, garip bir şekilde belirsiz bir plandı ve kendini tamamen rahat hissetmesi daha zaman alacak gibi gözüküyordu. Böyle bir şeye insanların nasıl normal gözle bakabildiğini bilmiyordu ama hayatında gördüğü en manasız şeyle uğraşmak üzereydi. Kafasını ne zaman yasladığının farkına varmadığı duvardan ayrılıp odasına geri döndü, yaptığında utanç duyulacak hiçbir şey yoktu.

  Ona önerilen site linklerinden rastgele birisini seçti ve bakmaya başladı, ilan veren kızların çoğu sadece fotoğraf çekinme tarzı şeyleri kabul ediyordu, böyle de hiçbir yere varamazdı; sadece fotoğraf çekinmek için günlüğüne dört yüz kâğıdı bayılamazdı, kimin içi el verirdi ki? Bunun yerine Jongdae'den kuzenini falan ayarlamasını isteyebilirdi ancak kızın ondan hoşlandığını _biliyordu_ ve ona umut verme yanlısı sayılmazdı. Bu kadar sosyal birisiyle arkadaş olmak başına gelen en güzel şey olabilirdi, ona mutlaka birilerini bulacaktı. Bulacağı kişinin kız olma zorunluluğu bile yoktu, ailesi her şeye açıktı ki bu da garip bir şekilde onu hep geren bir şey olmuştu. Ya sadece görünüşte öylelerse? Paniklemeden önce en azından bir şeyler yapmış sayılmalıydı, hafifçe iç çekerek arayışına geri döndü.

  Başını eliyle destekleyerek ne kadar süre ilgisizce ekrandaki yüzleri incelediğini bilmiyordu artık, gözleri yavaşça acımaya başlamıştı. Aradığı hiç kimse nadide dileğini kabul etmemişti, onların dışında da ilgisini çeken birisini bulmak gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. Yüzlerin neredeyse hepsi birbirine benziyordu, elinden ne gelirdi ki? Hiç güvenebilecek durumda olmasa da Jongdae'den yardım istemesi gerektiğini biliyordu, aynı zamanda da bu gerçekten özenle nefret ediyordu. Ancak böyle bir durum için yardım isteyebileceği başka birisinin olmaması tamamen onun suçu sayılmazdı, sadece takıldığı kimsenin annesinin doğru insan listesinde yer aldığını düşünmüyordu. Kore'de olsaydı işleri bir nebze daha kolay olabilirdi ama kimseyi başka bir ülkeye onun sevgilisi rolü yapması için çağıramazdı.

  Bazen bulunduğu konuma lanet etmiyor değildi. Başını kaldırıp gerinerek koltukta döndükten sonra, duvardaki saate bakarak hâlâ birilerini aramak için uygun bir zaman yaratıp yaratamayacağını düşündü. Yerinden kalkıp telefonunu fırlattığı yeri bulmayı denerken omuz silkti, Jongdae'nin müsait olup olmaması onu zerre ilgilendirmiyordu. Sonunda kıyafet yığınlarının altından çıkan telefonunu alıp ekran kilidini açarak bildirimlerine baktı, biricik dostu yine ona bir yığın mesaj göndermişti, çoğu da saçma sapan fotoğraflardı. Aradaki mesajları okudukça fotoğraflar da birer birer anlam kazanmaya başlamıştı, onun başaramayacağını düşünüp kendince beğendiği birkaç arkadaşının fotoğrafını ona göndermişti, hatta yazdığına göre daha fazlasını da bulabilmek için tanıdıklarının profillerini deşmekteydi. İstemsizce gülümsemekten kendini alamamıştı, kapıdan çıktığı an onu takmadığını falan düşünüyordu.

  Galerisindeki fotoğraflara bakarken seçim yapmayı deniyordu, Jongdae'nin tüm adayları internetten bulduklarından daha iyi olsa da hiçbirisinin böyle saçma bir teklifi kabul edeceğini sanmıyordu; kendisini başta bu fikre alıştırarak en büyük hatayı yapmıştı bile. Bütün oğlanlar modele veya ulzzanga benziyordu, Minseok herhangi birisiyle gerçek hayatta konuşabileceklerini bile düşünmüyordu; büyük ihtimalle kendisini ilk dakikadan rezil ederdi.

  Son gelen bildirim ile sohbet ekranına yeniden girdi, yeni birisini daha bulmuştu ve çocuk yakın bir arkadaşının da kuzeni olduğu için özellikle onu beğenmesini tembih eden bir mesajla da fotoğrafını yollamıştı. Yüklenmesi için bulanık fotoğrafın üstündeki imgeye bastı, en muhtemel adayları en iyisi olsa kesinlikle Jongdae'nin iyiliğine olurdu. Fotoğraf netleştiğinde ise neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacaktı, fotoğrafın sahibi geçen gün instagram'da görüp gerçek hesabını bulana kadar saatlerini harcadığı çocuktu. Jongdae'ye tanıyıp tanımadığını sorduğunda ise sadece omuz silktiğini hatırlıyordu, eve geri döndüğünde bunun intikamını ondan alacaktı.

  Cevabını mesajla vermek yerine direkt aramayı seçmişti, böylece rahatça çemkirebilecekti. Telefon birkaç kere daha çaldıktan sonra yüzüne kapatılmıştı, sinirlenerek telefonu kenara atacakken yeni gelen bildirimle anlamla dolup taşan sohbetlerine bir şans daha vermeye karar verdi. Çocuğun gerçek adını, numarasını ve bütün kullanıcı adlarını göndermişti ona, bildiği kadarıyla bu tarz bir işe normalde sıcak bakmıyormuş ama fotoğrafını gönderdikten sonra sorun çıkmayacağını söylemiş; birkaç gün içinde de buluşabileceklerini söyleyip sevimli emojiler attıktan sonra da çevrim dışı olmuştu. Kabul edeceğini söyleyecekken ona sormadan her şeyi yapmış olması onu huzursuz etse de içten içe sevinmişti. Sıcak bakmadığı işi onu gördükten sonra kabul ettiğini söyleyişindeki imayı hissetmişti ve eğer Jongdae evde olsaydı buna verebileceği tek cevap çığlık atarak koala gibi bacaklarına sarılmak olurdu.

  Nefes nefese tepindiği yerden kalkıp saçlarını biraz daha karıştırdı, aldığı mesajın garipliği üstüne Jongdae'nin cevabını beklemeden çevrimdışı olması onu ürkütmüştü. Kafasının içinde özerkliğini ilan etmiş kırk tilki barındıran arkadaşının ne halt yediğini henüz tam olarak bilmese de işin bu kadar çabuk hallolmuş olması kesinlikle onun da yararınaydı; sitede bulduğu bir numara tarafından daha reddedilirse sinir krizi geçirebilirdi çünkü. Madem erkekleri kabul etmiyordun, neden belirtmemiştin ki?

  Kendini yatağa atıp telefonuyla ilgilenmeye başladığında, bir yandan da ailesinin onlara getireceği çocuğa verebilecekleri tepkiyi düşünüyordu; başka onu kız sanmaları bile olasıyken ne beklemesi gerektiğinden emin değildi.

*

  Alarmından önce Jongdae'nin aramasına uyanmış olan Minseok, fazlasıyla huzursuzdu. İstediği gibi aceleyle hazırlanmış ve açamadığı gözleriyle kafeteryada bulabildiği en lezzetli kahvaltılığının kenarını kemirerek karşısındaki oğlanın konuşmasını beklemekteydi. Ondan saatler önce uyandığı belli olan Kim Jongdae ise şekillendirilmiş saçları ve Minseok'la tezat oluşturacak şekilde pijama hissi vermeyen kıyafetleriyle onu azarlamaktaydı. Yarı kapalı gözlerinin odağını önündeki donutlara çevirerek denilenleri dinlemeden yemeye devam etti, normalde bu kadar kaba değildi ancak şartlar bunu gerektiriyordu.

"Sen beni dinliyor musun?"

  Tekdüze ton değiştiği anda irkilerek başını kaldırmayı denedi, arkadaşının ona sanki kıymetlilerine zarar vermiş gibi ciyak ciyak bağırmasının sebebini merak etmişti. Eğer uyumasına izin vermiş olsaydı durum kesinlikle böyle olmazdı ama bu tip saçma kararları önemsememeye karar vermişti, hâlâ ilk dersine saatler vardı ve mutlu mutlu uyuyabileceği zaman da mutlaka gelecekti. Eğer enerjisi olsaydı zamanın tadını çıkarır ve çocukla ilgili sorular sorardı, şu an ise tek yapabildiği ağzına biraz daha donut tıkmaktı. 

"Hı-hı, kesinlikle."

  Kafasına gelen ani darbeyi engellemeye reflekslerinin hızı yetmemişti, uykusuzluk demek ona bu yönden de vurmuştu. Tam ağzını açıp yaratıcı bir küfür savuracakken masalarına gelen eklenti yavaş çalışan beynini arızaya sokmuştu. Dedikodu konusunda Jongdae'yle yarışabilecek tek kişi olan yüce Byun Baekhyun karşısında otururken kendini toparlamak umuduyla önündeki kahveyi kafasına dikti. Liseden beri çektiği dırdırın üniversitede de devam etmesi onu depresyonun kıyılarına sürüklese de dinliyormuş taklidi gün geçtikçe daha da gerçekçi gözükmeyi başarıyordu. Kendisiyle aynı kaderin kurbanı olan Chanyeol buna daha önce bağışıklık kazanma şansına erişmiş olsa da bu sevgili krizinin başlangıcı ikisini de yemeden içmeden kesmişti. Bu kadar profili taramak bir yerden sonra sağlığa zararlı olmalıydı. 

  Dikkatini başka bir şekilde çekemeyeceğini fark eden Baekhyun masanın altından uzanıp bacağına oldukça acılı bir çimdik bırakmıştı. İrkilerek gözlerini kırpıştırıp biricik dostlarının sohbetine döndü, katılmaya uğraşmayacak bile olsa dinlemesi gerektiğini anlamıştı. 

"Şimdi çocukla buluşacak mısın?" 

  Soruyu başta anlayamayıp düşünürken kafasını yana eğdiğinde Jongdae'nin pes eden ifadesine gözü takılmıştı, o kadar uykusuzdu ki ana dilini bile anlamada umutsuz vakaydı. Kafasını yavaş çekimdeymişçesine sallarken ağzında bir şeyler geveledi. Onunla ilgili bir şey neden onun keyfine göre ilerlemiyordu ki? Uykusunu alamamış kişinin Jongdae ya da Baekhyun olması gerekiyordu, onun değil. Masanın üstündeki kırıntıları temizlemeden kafasını koyduğunda Chanyeol'un mızmızlandığını duymuştu, kendinde olsa yapacağı bir şey değildi zaten. 

"Eğer bugünü kurtarabilirsem, neden olmasın?"  

  Chanyeol'un boğuk kıkırtısı Jongdae'nin masanın altından attığı tekmeyle sonlandırıldığında neden bu kadar ciddi olmaya çabaladığını anlayamamıştı, Jongdae'nin ailesi tanıdığı en rahat insanlardı. Oğullarının kimle nerede sürttüğü onları zerre ilgilendirmiyor gibi davranıyorlardı, her ay istediği kadar para gönderip ona da hayatını yaşamak dışında bir şey bırakmıyorlardı. Kafasını kaldıracak gücü bulamadığı için alnına batan kırıntılara bir şey diyemiyordu, acınası haldeydi, gözleri yanıyordu. Sonunda oy birliğiyle onu eve geri yollamaya karar vermişlerdi, sadece yirmi dakikalık bir sohbet için bu kadar işkence çektiğine inanamıyordu. Yatağına kavuşmayı hiç bu kadar istediği başka bir gün hatırlayamıyordu, bu pekala beyni yavaşça kendisini kapattığı için de olabilirdi.

*

  Midesi dolu bir şekilde mutlulukla alarmına uyandığında keyfine diyebilecek bir şey yoktu; bir problemi daha halletmiş sayılırlardı, şimdi tek yapması gereken derslerine girip akşamı diğerleriyle bir şeyler planlayarak geçirmekti. Şu anda garip bir şekilde herkesin önceliği Minseok'taydı, bu alışılmadık durum hoşuna gitmişti, olayın kendisi değil de insanların ona ilgi gösterdiği kısım. Eve girer girmez üstünden çıkarıp fırlattığı kıyafetleri yeniden giyerken üstüne çeki düzen vermeyi, tişörtün üstündeki kırışıklıkları yok etmeyi deniyordu. Kendisine çok fazla özen gösteren birisi değildi ama paspal gezmeyi de sevdiği söylenemezdi.

  Alması gerekenleri her zaman kullandığı sırt çantasına doldururken mırıldanarak şarkı söylüyordu, evi inleterek şarkı söyleme hakkı sadece Jongdae'ye aitti; düetten kaçınmak için sesini kısmak alışkanlık haline gelmişti.  Diva bozuntusuyla yaşamayı öğrenmek zor olmuştu, dördü birden yaşamayı deneseydi başlarına neler gelebilirdi düşünmek bile istemiyordu. 

  Kampüse geri döndüğünde arkadaşlarını eskisinden çok da uzak olmayan bir yerde pineklerken bulduğuna hiç şaşırmamıştı, hareket etmeye çok yatkın tipler değillerdi zaten. Tek farkları, daha kalabalık oluşları olabilirdi. Tam tayfa olarak toplanmışlardı, ortamın akıl sağlığı seviyesini ani ve tehlikeli bir biçimde düşürüyorlardı. Herkesle selamlaşarak boş bir yere sıkışmayı denediğinde, bunun imkansıza yakın olduğunu gördü; o kadar kalabalıklardı ki sohbete katılabilmek için herkes eninde sonunda kucak kucağa oturmak zorunda kalıyorlardı. Tek kulak misafiri olabildiği şey Yixing'in Minseok'un kendine birisini bulabilmesini kutlamak için herkesi evine içmeye davet etmesiydi, bu oldukça aşağılayıcı teklifi sadece uzun zamandır hep beraber takılmadıkları için kabul etmişti; bu veledin yıllardır tek tabanca gezip hala ona laf atabilmesini aklı almıyordu. 

  Saatine bakıp dersine gidebilmek için Chanyeol'un yanında ezildiği yerden kurtulmayı denerken Sehun ona yardım etmek için hemen ayaklanmıştı, onunla konuşmak istemiyor olsaydı asla umurunda olacak bir şey değildi. Genç tek koluyla onu çekip kaldırırken aynı zamanda da akşamla ilgili duyamadığı planları ona aktarıyordu, zaten dersinin olduğunu ve onunla gelebileceğini de ekledi. Hoş sohbet bir eşlikçiyi asla geri çeviremezdi, Jongdae'nin dırdırına maruz kalmaya daha fazla katlanabileceğini sanmıyordu zaten.

"Duyduğuma göre sonunda annene götürecek birini ayarlamaya karar vermişsin?" 

  Gencin yarım ağız sırıtarak sorduğu soruyla kızarmasını engelleyememişti, üniversiteye başladığından beri aynı konu sürekli açılıp duruyordu. Mezun olmasına daha vardı, o yüzden dayanabileceğine dair inancı kalmamıştı. 

"Ne yazık ki; diğer türlü annem benim için eş avına çıkmaya hazırlanıyor." 

  Sehun gülerek kafasını geriye attı, boyu ondan fazlasıyla uzun olduğu için yüzünü görebilmek için kafasını kaldırması gerekiyordu, Tanrı'nın ondan esirgediği güzel şeylerden birisi de uzun boydu; ortalamada sıkışıp kalmıştı. Gencin gülmemesi için omzuna hafif yumruklar atıyordu, durumunun gülünç olduğunun en başta Minseok da farkındaydı. 

"Jongdae bana mesaj attığında durumu o kadar dramatik bir hale getirmişti ki, gülsem mi ağlasam mı bilememiştim. Kuzenimin bunu kabul etmesine ne kadar sevindiğimi anlatamam; kimsenin o drama kraliçesinin acil durum sirenleri çaldırmasına daha fazla katlanabileceğini sanmıyordum."

  Gözlerini büyüterek gence bakarken aldığı cevap sadece bir omuz silkiş olmuştu, Jongdae'nin anonim çalışmayı sevdiğini unutmuştu. Bütün alkışlar ona ait olmalıydı, yoksa o iş mükemmel sayılmazdı. Şimdi rahatça Sehun'a kuzeninin nasıl birisi olduğunu sorup onu daraltabilirdi, yapmaktan en çok eğleneceği şeyin bu olduğunun farkındaydı; belki işin sonunda bu randevu rolden gerçeğe dönüş yapmak isterdi.

"Kuzenin daha önceden böyle bir işe mi sahipti?"

  Sehun duraksayıp kafa sallarken aklına gelen şeyler çok komikmişçesine gülmemek için kendini zorluyordu. 

"Instagramda bir sürü takipçi kazandıktan sonra kârlı olabileceğini düşünerek kalkışmıştı, bazı kızların sapkınlık derecesinde olan istekleri onu rahatsız etmeye başlayınca bütün sitelerdeki ilanlarını silmek zorunda kaldı; bu kadar yakışıklı olmak zor olmalı." Gülerken omzuna asılı çantanın üstünde ritim tutuyordu, Minseok gencin daha fazla neler anlatabileceğini cidden merak ediyordu. 

"Arkadaşım olduğunu söyleyince beleşe yapmayı bile kabul etti, tek dileği buluştuğunda hesabı senin ödemenmiş. Konuştuğu kızın sürekli onu beş parasız bıraktığından şikayet edip duruyor." 

  Yüzündeki gülümsemenin solmasını engellemeyi deneyerek gencin devam etmesi için yüzüne beklenti içinde bakışlar göndermeye devam etti, anlaşılan yazmaya başladığı masalı çabucak bir sona kavuşmuştu. Jongdae'nin kelimeleri evirip çevirip istediği anlamlara sokmak dışında bir uğraşı olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Mutluluktan sekerek başladığı yolculuğa ayaklarını sürüyerek devam ediyordu, arkadaşlarından birisini sevgilisi olarak götürmekle aynı kapıya çıkacağını bilse bu işe kalkışmaz; vazgeçmeyip kendine o sitelerden birisini bulurdu. 


	3. alkol dostunuz değildir

"Şimdi bunun sırası mı?"

   Jongdae kötü bakışlar eşliğinde telefonunu elinden almaya kalkıştığında homurdanarak direndi; çoktan her şeyi herkese yetiştirmişti, buna rağmen o yeniden anlatmadığı için dırdır ediyordu. Derin bir iç çekerek telefonunu rehin vermeye razı gelip o anda konuşulan konuya ayak uydurmayı denedi. Dönen dedikoduların çoğundan haberi yoktu, Jongdae ve Baekhyun zahmet edip anlatmasa dünyadan ve okulun geri kalanından bir haberinin olacağını sanmıyordu. İçinden umursamak gelmiyordu, bir sürü yabancı yüz ilgi çekici değildi; aynı zamanda da insanların onun hakkında bir şey bilip bilmediklerini aşırı merak ediyordu, en azından Baekhyun'un anlattığını kadarına hakim olabiliyordu. Zıtlıkların birleşim noktası gibiydi.

  Başta birilerinin salt gürültü olsun diye açtığı televizyon seslerin karışmasına sebep oluyor, onu çılgına çeviriyordu. Ortam o kadar kaotikti ki dikkatini nereye vermesi gerektiğini kestiremiyordu, uzun zamandır görüşmemenin getirdiği özlemle herkes sesini zirvesine kadar kullanıyor gibiydi. Minseok gibi anlatacak pek fazla şeyi olmayanlar için nereyi dinleyeceğini kestirmek fazlasıyla yetenek gerektiren bir işti. Yixing'in anlattığı şeyleri dinlerken aynı zamanda da elden ele dağıtılmaya başlanan shot bardaklarından bir tane edinmeyi deniyordu, Sehun'un elindeki ikinci bardağa saldırırken gencin mızmızlanmasına sadece gülerek karşılık vermişti. Yaklaşık beş dakika önce Jongdae'nin zoruyla her şeyi yeniden anlatmıştı ve sırasını savdığına göre istediği kadar hızlı içebilirdi.

"Eğer sana bir şey sormadan kuzenimi buraya davet etseydim bana sinirlenir miydin?"

  Sehun çekingen gibi göstermeyi denediği arsız sırıtışıyla ona sorduğunda, arkadaş seçimlerini sorgulamaya başlamıştı.

"Kafamın ne kadar güzel olduğuna göre değişir."

  Kaşlarını çatarak konuştuğunda gencin hafifçe gülerek omuz silkmesi onu hafifçe paniğe sürüklemişti. İlk buluşmalarında kendine daha çok hakimmiş gibi gözükmeyi tercih edebilirdi. Üstünde biraz düşündüğünde ise böyle bir ortam onlar için her şeyi daha kolay yapacaktı, en azından öyle umuyordu. Böylesine saçma bir şeye karıştığı için kendine sinirlenmeye başlamıştı, güzel bir sonla bitebilecek bir işe benzemiyordu bu. Annesi onu memnun etmek için kendine bir 'sevgili' kiraladığını öğrenecek olursa inanılmaz üzülürdü, tek korkusu bu haline gelmeye başlamıştı. Bazı konularda o kadar üstüne gidiliyordu ki ne yapacağını şaşırıyordu ve bunu dışarıya yansıtmak da hiç hoşuna gitmiyordu.

  Yanında telefonuna gömülen Sehun'a bakarak içinden Jongdae'ye bir küfür savurdu. Bir şeyleri gönlünce elinden almasını engellemenin bir yolu olmalıydı, şiddet kullanmaya olan isteğini bastıracak bir yol. Genç sırıtarak ona dönüp elindeki mesaj ekranını gösterdiğinde önce neyi gösterdiğini anlayamamıştı, zahmet edip üstteki adı okuduğunda ise Minseok'a sıcak basmaya başlamıştı. Beş dakika içerisinde orada olacağını söyleyen mesaj onu neden bu kadar panikletmişti bir fikri yoktu ancak kalkıştığı işin doğasına ne kadar aykırı olduğu barizdi. Han geldiğinde utancından yüzüne bile bakamayacağını odadaki herkes biliyordu, Sehun'un salak köpeği de dahil.

  Boşalan bardağını doldurmak ve kendine kişisel bir zula oluşturma hayaliyle mutfağa girdiğinde bulduğu tüm şişelerin boş olduğunu görmek onu hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Gecenin başlangıcında her şey bittiyse nasıl eğlenebilirlerdi ki? (Eğlenceden kastının herkesin sarhoş olup saçmalamasını izlemek olması biraz üzücüydü, her zaman en ayık olan kişi nasıl o olabiliyordu?) Mutfak kapısı açıldığında kimin geldiğini görebilmek için arkasını döndü, ev sahiplerinden birisi ise azarlamaya o kadar hazırdı ki. Yixing ve Sehun'la şakalaşarak içeri giren çocuk maskülen bir Afrodit gibiydi, gözlerini büyüterek yeniden baktı, internet üzerinden görüp de asla öyle olamayacağınızı bildiğiniz tiplemelerdendi. 

  Sehun oğlanın elindeki torbaları alıp yerleştirirken ona bakıp göz kırptı, Minseok o anda yere çöküp ağlayarak ona teşekkür edebilirdi; gerçek hayatta asla elde edemeyeceği bir şanstı bu. Genci görene kadar aptalca hissettiren planlara şu an kalpler fırlatan gözlerle bakıyordu. Planlardaki tek pürüz her şey bittiğinde oğlanı hayatında tutabilme dileğiydi, o da asla gerçekleşmeyecekmiş gibi duruyordu. Arkadaş olmayı bile kabul edebilirdi, bunun kulağa ne kadar çaresiz geldiğini bilse de. 

  Elindeki shot bardağını nereye koyacağını bilemeden put gibi dikilmeyi tercih etti bir süre, ne yaapcağından emin olamamıştı. Büyük ihtimalle zaten diğerleri de onları nasıl tanıştıracaklarına kafa yoruyordu, güzel bir rastlantıydı. Sonunda elindeki bardağı tezgaha bırakmayı akıl edip gence yöneldiğinde onun da yüzünde garip bir ifade vardı, beklenmedik şeylerin küçük bir yansıması. Özgüvene sahipmişçesine tokalaşmak için elini uzatarak kendini tanıttığında gencin gözlerinin büyüdüğünü fark etmişti. Fotoğraflarından o kadar da farklı gözüküyor olamazdı, değil mi?

  Han da sonunda konuşmayı hatırlayıp kendisini tanıttığında ona gülümsedi -gerçek bir gülümsemeydi, diş etlerinin gözüküp gözlerin kısıldığı- ve bundan sonra ne yapabileceğine dair bir fikri olmadığının farkına vardı. Birisiyle tanışmayalı o kadar uzun süre olmuştu ki bırak bu bir randevu imişçesine saçma sapan flört etmeyi; nasıl normal birisi olup sosyalleşebileceğini dahi unutmuştu. İkisinin de çıt çıkarmadan birbirlerine bakmasına katlanamayan Yixing gülerek aralarına girdi, o sırada da Sehun Han'ın getirdiği dolu şişeleri tezgaha dizmekle meşguldü. Gözlerinin şişelere kaymasına engel olamamıştı, bakışlarını takip eden genç sırıttığında kızarmaya başlamış bile olabilirdi. 

"Ben de tanıştığımıza bu kadar sevindiğini sanmıştım, meğersem amacın başkaymış."

  Han aralarındaki Yixing'ten uzaklaşıp Minseok'a döndüğünde dediklerine gülen Sehun'un sesi bile arka planda kalmıştı, gencin dost canlısı yüz ifadesi onu açmayı henüz başaramamıştı. Sehun kadar yüksek sesle olmasa da gülerek saçlarını karıştırdı, her hareketinin izlenmesi onu inanılmaz geriyordu. 

"Talihsiz bir rastlantı sanırım, ha? O açıdan bakarsan en azından yolunu gözlemiş bile sayılabilirim." 

  Elini tekrar saçlarından geçirirken gence göz kırptı,  tezgahtaki şişelerden birini kapıp  önceden bıraktığı bardağa doldururken yüzünün kızarmasını nasıl engelleyebileceğini düşünüyordu. Bir yolu mutlaka olmalıydı, arkadaşça hissettirmeyen kelimelerini yüzünü ateşe veriyor gibiydi. Alışkın olmadığını kendine hatırlatarak elindeki bardağa baktı, sarhoş olmak istediğinden emin değildi artık. Han'ın da kendisine bir kahve kupası alıp içki doldurmasını izledikten sonra bulduğu ilk cips pakedini koltuk alına sıkıştırıp salona yöneldi. Arkasını kontrol etme ihtiyacı duymamıştı, çünkü gencin onu takip edeceğini biliyordu. 

  O mutfakta zor anlar yaşarken diğerleri de ne izlemeleri gerektiğine dair büyük bir çatışma yaşamış olmalıydı; açılan filme mızmızlanan Jongin'i susturmayı deneyen Kyungsoo sıkılmış gözüküyordu. Ne seçtiklerini merak etti, umuyordu ki Yifan yine diktatörlük yapmaya kalkmamıştı. Gangsterlerle alakalı tek bir şey daha izlemeye zorlarsa onları, iki metrelik boyunu vura vura kısaltacaktı. Eninde sonunda onlara izletebileceği filmlerin bitmesini de diliyorlardı ancak bilinmeyen bir kaynak Yifan'ın tarafını tutuyordu ve liste hızla uzuyordu. 

  Bu küçük plan değişimini kim ayarladıysa Minseok'un kafayı sıyırmasını istediğine emindi, şimdi bile duygu durumundaki değişiklikler tehlikeli bir şekilde bipolarlık sınırları içerisine yol aldığını gösteriyordu. Sehun'u öpmek mi dövmek mi istediğine karar vermek çok zordu; kaybettiği rahatı için sessizce yas tutarak gecenin sonunda Han'la iyi anlaşabilmeyi umuyordu. Daha fazlasını da ummak isterdi ancak gerçekleşme olasılıkları güneşin batıdan doğması gibiydi.  

  Yerde oturanların üstüne basmamayı deneyerek, ki aynı zamanda da elindeki bardağı da dengelemesi gerekiyordu, seke seke kanepeye giderken bu kadar fazla kişinin küçücük bir yere sıkışmasının mantıksızlığını görmezden gelmesi gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Görünüşe göre tipik bir film gecesi olacaktı, filmin ilk yarım saati ile kırk beş dakikasından sonra Baekhyun sıkılıp tuvalete falan gitmek için kalkacaktı ve sonra da Chanyeol'un bardağını doldurası ya da abur cubur alası gelecekti. Sonra ikisi de belki de filmin sonuna kadar ortadan kaybolacaktı ve bu kayıp zamanlar hakkında kesinlikle soru kabul etmeyeceklerdi. Arkadaşlıkları ne kadar eskiye dayanıyor olursa olsun, hormonlara söz dinletmek imkansız bir şeydi ve aralarında olan şeyleri yaşanmamış kabul etmek alışkanlık hâline gelmişti; kimse bu grubun bütünlüğüne zarar vermek istemiyordu. 

  Kanepenin köşesine çökerken Han'a dik dik bakmayı bırakması için Jongdae'ye sinyal vermeyi denese de çok başarılı olabilmiş gibi gözükmüyordu, sessiz girişi ve bir anda onun yanında belirişi diğerlerinin de bakışlarını üstlerine çekmişti. Bazıları, Baekhyun gibileri, belli etmeden bir bakış atıp kafalarını çevirse de Jongdae'nin amacının tüm gece onları izleyip kimyalarını detaylı bir analizle ona sunmak olduğunu biliyordu. Onu durdurmayı başarabileceğini sanmıyordu da. 

 Kyungsoo büyük bir hevesle filmi başlatırken Jongin'den soluk bir itiraz daha yükseldi, gencin kumandayı ona vuracakmış gibi başlatmasıyla sesi çabucak kesilse de alt dudağını bükmeye devam ediyordu. Kyungsoo iç geçirip yerine iyice yerleşmeyi tercih etti, Jongin'in mızmız haline karşı asla kazanamayacağını biliyordu. 

  Filmin ilk on beş dakikasında Jongin'in neden izlememek istediğini anlamıştı, onun aksine Yifan'ın odaklanarak izliyor oluşu ilgi çekiciydi, uzun zamandır Hızlı ve Öfkeli hariç bir şeye bu kadar ilgisini vermemişti. Kyungsoo'nun bu seçimiyle gurur duydu, sonunda bir aksiyon dışında bir şey izliyorlardı. Diğerlerinin de tepkilerini izlemek için yavaşça öne değildi, tepesini görebildiği kafa sayısında birtakım eksiklikler fark etmişti. Bazıları düşündüğünden de önce kaçamağa başlamıştı. Elindeki kupa yavaşça azalıyordu, bittiğinde etrafı kolaçan edip kimlerin eksik olduğuna bakabilirdi; planının tek sıkıntısı Han'ın tüm ağırlığını üstüne vererek oturmasıydı, Minseok'un filmi izlediğini düşündüğü anlarda yüzünü incelemesi. Üstüne düşmek istediği bir detay değildi, kafasını karıştırmak istemiyordu. 

  Elindeki kupayı bitirdiğinde ayaklanmayı denedi, Han'ın irkilip toparlanması üstüne kıkırdayarak ona döndü, boştaki elini de onun elindeki bardağa doğru uzatmıştı. Han önce ne demek istediğini anlamadıysa da sonrasında ayağa fırlayarak peşinden gelmeye karar vermişti. Kendisini yavrularını gölete götürmeyi deneyen anne ördekler gibi hissederek mutfağın kapı koluna asılırken, içeriden bir şeylerin devrilme sesini duydu. Kapıyı açtığında arkasında duran Han'ın görüşünü kapatabildiğini umuyordu çünkü hiç de beklediği bir şeye şahit olmuyordu.

  Kapının sesiyle beraber Yixing'ten ayrılıp toparlanmaya karar veren Sehun'un kulakları kıpkırmızıydı, terle alnına yapışmış saçları elleriyle düzeltirken belli belirsiz gülümsüyordu. Basılmanın utancı içerisindeki Yixing ise az önce devirdiklerini yerden topluyordu, atmosferin böyle aniden yok edilmesine bozulmuş gibiydi. Arkasında dururken sabırsızlanmaya başlayan Han'ın onu ittirmesiyle içeri girdi, kaçırdığı kısım sebebiyle olanları tamamen anlayamasa da havada asılı kalan o garip his ona bir şeyler anlatıyor olmalıydı. Sırıtarak ilerlerken ikisini de sonradan nasıl sorgulayabileceğini düşünüyordu.

  Hiçbir şey olmamış gibi buzdolabından kendine ve Han'a kutuyla bira çıkarırken getirdiği kaosun tadını çıkardı. Kafası karmakarışık olan tek o olamazdı sonuçta. Yavaşça gördüklerine bir anlam verip kendisi de kızarmaya başlayan Han'ı da yanında yarı sürükleyerek balkona çıktı. Rahatça gülebilmek için bir yere ihtiyacı vardı, tek umduğu Han'ın garipsememesiydi. Bir an onun burada onunla bulunmamasını istedi, böylece rahatça Jongdae'ye koşup gördüklerinin yeni bir şey olup olmadığını öğrenebilirdi. İçindeki dedikoducunun bir süre daha beklemesi gerekiyordu. 

  Elindeki soğuk kutuyu yüzüne tutarak korkuluklara yaslandığında, bugün zorla dışarı çıkartılmış olmaktan o kadar da pişman olmadığını fark etti. Eğleniyordu ve yanında ona yapay da olsa ilgi gösteren sevimli birisi vardı, bunu daha çok tekrarlayabilirdiler. Yüzünde yeterince tuttuğuna inandığı kutuyu açmaya karar verirken, arkasına kaçamak bir bakış atıp sandalyeye çökmüş olan Han'ın ne yaptığını kontrol etti. Sessizlik bu sefer o kadar da korkutucu hissettirmemişti, ilk izlenimi atlattıktan sonra rastgele bir şey hakkında konuşma başlatabilmek zor değildi. Jongdae'nin radarından da uzakta huzursuz olabileceğini sanmıyordu. Ancak Han yerinden kalkıp yanına geldiğinde, tüm dediklerini geri alabilirdi. 

  Eskisi gibi kolayca sosyalleşen, geceyi sürekli barlarda geçiren Minseok olsaydı, bırak şu anki gibi hızlanan bir nabza sahip olmayı; olaylar yavaş ilerlediği için sıkılmış olurdu. Galiba çok fazla konuşma gerektirmeyen tek geceliklerin getirdiği özgüven, o insanı sonra yeniden görmen gerektiğinde işe yaramıyordu. Han'ın konuşmayı başlatan olmasını bekleyerek birasından bir yudum aldı, aklına konuşabilecek herhangi bir konu gelmiyordu -gelemiyordu-. 

"Galiba sen de filmden sıkılanlardansın, ha?"

 Gülerek kendini savunmak istercesine ellerini kaldırdı, kabul etmeliydi ki Handmaiden* bir grup saçma sapan yorum yapan aptalla değil de kendi başına sessizlik içinde izlenmesi gereken bir filmdi. Bu durumda aşırı doz entelektüelliğinden dolayı Kyungsoo'yu suçlayacaktı.

"Sıkılmadım, bence gayet de iyi gidiyordu." 

  Han ona inanmadığını göstererek kaşlarını kaldırdı, filmin yarısında zaten onu izlemişti; nesinden sıkılmış olabilirdi ki? Minseok yorumunu kendine saklamak için alt dudağını dişledi, böyle bir şey diyerek her şeyin gidişatını mahvedebilirdi. Uzun süreli bir flörtleşmenin inceliğinden yoksun olmak onun suçu değildi, etrafında kimsenin böyle bir süreçten geçtiğini bile görmemişti ki zaten.

"Mutfakta yeterince uzun süre konuşamadık, neyi nasıl yapacağımızı şimdi kararlaştırmak ister misin?"

  Gülümsemeye devam ederek kafasıyla onayladı, kendisi aklında binbir tane bu işi gerçek bir ilişkiye dönüştürebilme planları yaparken Han'ın zihni sevgilisiyle dolu olmalıydı. Aptallığı onu hayrete düşürmüştü, onunla gerçekten bir şeyler yaşamayacağının farkında olarak başlamıştı ancak tanışırken ona verdiği sinyalle her şeyi birbirine katmıştı. Çabucak birbirlerine ısınabilmek için öyle yaptığını çoktan fark etmiş olmalıydı. Kafasını duvara sürterek alev çıkartabilirdi, şu anki hayal kırıklığından daha az can yakardı. 

"Bildiğin üzere derslerim dışında boşum, bir gün buluşup yavaş yavaş bir şeylerden nasıl bahseceğimizi kararlaştırabiliriz, şu an bir şeyler yapabilecek durumda olduğumuzu sanmıyorum."

  Elindeki kutuyu gösterip omuz silkti, onu daha fazla görebilmek için buluşma teklif ediyor oluşu bir yana, madem para almayacaktı, sahte anıları hariç neler hakkında konuşacaklardı ki? Ailesiyle buluşmak için istediği herhangi bir zamanda gidebilirdi, işlerinin uyduğu ortak bir tarih seçtiklerini söyleyip geçiştirebilirdi; son aramada annesine birisi olduğunu söylemesi cidden hayatında yaptığı en saçma hareket olmuştu. Basitçe birisinin olmadığını da söyleyemezdi, yalanının kalbini kıracağını ve onları ciddi bir konuşmaya götüreceğini de biliyordu. Son zamanlarda hiçbir dersten kalmamak için her şeyini ortaya koyması gerektiği için dışarı çıkacak vakti bile olmamıştı, bunun hayatına olan negatif etkileri yavaşça su yüzüne çıkıyordu. 

  Zihninin bir köşesi hâlâ Han'ın ondan etkilendiğini düşünmek istiyordu, uzun zamandır kimseyle romantik bir ilişkisi olmamıştı ve herkesin yavaşça birisini bulmaya başlamış olması kendisini iyi hissetmesine hiç yardımcı olmuyordu. Han biraz düşündükten sonra sıcak bir şekilde gülümseyerek ona döndü, her hareketi arkadaşça hissettirmeye başlamıştı şimdi de. 

"Olur, sana numaramı veririm, böylece haberleşip uygun bir zamanda buluşabiliriz."

  Elini uzatıp Minseok'un telefonunu çıkarmasını bekledi, arka cebinden çıkardığı telefonun ekran kilidini açıp ona verirken duvar kağıdının ne olduğunu hatırlayamadığını fark etti. Umuyordu ki Jongdae yeniden telefonu üzerinde kontrolü ele geçirmemişti. 

  Han elindeki telefonun arkaplanına bakarken gülümsemesine engel olmayı denedi, doğum günü pastasıyla yanaklarını şişirerek poz veren Minseok'un yanında diğerleri tiksiniyormuş gibi bakıyorlardı, birkaç tanesinin ifadesi gülümsemelerle bozulmuştu. Dikkatinin dağılmış olmasına rağmen çabucak rehberi açıp kendi numarasını yazmaya başladı, bu sırada da kendisini nasıl kaydetse diye düşünüyordu.  _Hayallerinin erkeği._  Kesinlikle. Numarayı sonradan bulamaması korkusuyla rehberi kapamadan ekranı kilitleyip ona geri verdi. Minseok gülümseyerek telefonu geri alırken eskisi kadar rahat olmadığını hissediyordu, belki de diğerlerinin yanına geri dönmelerinin vakti gelmişti. İkisi de ellerindeki boş bira kutularını Han'ın eskiden oturduğu sandalyenin üstüne bırakıp içeri geri döndüler, filmin kayda değer bir kısmını kaçırmışlardı ancak renk vermeden eski yerlerine oturmaya devam ettiler.

  Jongdae yine gözlerini dikerek onları izliyordu ve Minseok Han'a fark ettirmeden hareket çekebilmeyi başarmıştı, kafası karışmış ve utanmıştı. Arka cebinin titreşmesi sonucu kıvranarak telefonunu cebinden çıkardı, Jongdae'den bir mesaj. Okumasına gerek bile yoktu, neler konuştuklarını ona anlatmasını istediğini biliyordu. Yerinden fırlayarak onu bulacağını bildiği yere yollandı, klasik dedikodu yetiştirme konumlarına. Ne zaman kalkıp oraya gittiğini bilmediği Jongdae onu bekliyordu. Minseok'un asık suratıyla tezat oluşturan bir biçimde gülümsüyordu. 

  Yüzünü astığı için kafasına vurmayı ihmal etmeyerek anlatması için onu sıkıştırırken Minseok cümlelerini toparlamayı deniyordu. Gardını koruması lazımdı. 

"Ya işte, numarasını falan verdi, buluşma ayarlamak için sonradan, bir şey olmadı ki anlatayım."

  Jongdae tekrar kafasına vururken mızmızlandı, ona daha ne anlatabilirdi ki; flörtöz başlayan konuşmalarını bir anda arkadaşça bir bölgeye kaymasını mı, oğlanı ne kadar beğendiğini mi, umutsuz bir vaka olduğunu mu? Konuşmaya devam ettikçe Jongdae daha fazla vuracaktı, bundan emindi.

"Sen neden mutlu değilsin, bir şey olmadığına emin misin? Bana yalan söyleyerek atlatamayacağını biliyorsun değil mi?" 

  Aegyolu bir şekilde mızmızlanmaya devam ederken Jongdae'nin yeniden kafasına vurma denemesini savuşturdu. Şu an konuşası yoktu, sonradan istediği kadar kafasını ütüleyebilirdi. Önce evine gidip pijamalarını giymeli ve Han'ın kız arkadaşının tüm sosyal medya hesaplarını bulmalıydı. 

"Çocuğun kız arkadaşı var işte, neye sevineyim ki?" 

  Jongdae kafasına vurmak için hamle yaparken kenara çekilerek darbeyi engellemeyi denedi, karşısındaki deliler gibi sırıtırken sinirleri daha da bozuluyordu; elinden bir şey gelmiyordu ki. Jongdae'nin salak gülüşüne karışan soluk bir gülüş daha duymuş gibiydi, bir tek paranoyası eksikti. Arkasına döndüğünde kapının kenarından birisinin kafasını gördüğüne yemin edebilirdi, eğer paranoyak olduğundan şüphelenmeseydi. Jongdae'ye aynı mızmız aegyoyla ona daha sonra anlatacağını söyleyerek salona dönmeye karar verdi, Han'ın onu duyabileceği bir yerde dedikodu yapmayı denemek güvenli değildi. Arkasında homurdanan bir ev arkadaşı bırakarak salona yollandığında küçük adımlarla koşarak kendisini eski yerine atan Han'ı görmüştü, yerleşmesine zaman tanımak için yavaşladı, yüzüne bir anda ateş basarken kendisini az önce onu görmemiş gibi davranmaya zorladı. Umuyordu ki başından beri onları dinlememişti, bunun için dua bile edebilirdi.

  Yanına oturan Minseok'un fark etmemesi için nefes alış verişini düzene sokmayı deneyen Han kulaklarının kızardığına emindi, yakalanmasına çok az kalmıştı.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Handmaiden; Güney Kore yapımı, 2016 yılında vizyona giren erotik psikolojik gerilim türündeki Park Chanwook filmi.


	4. su uyur, stalker uyumaz

  İki kişi kafasına kadar örttüğü yorganı aynı anda çekiştirirken Minseok depresif varoluşunu koruyabilmek için tüm gücüyle savaşmak zorundaydı. Yatağından çıkmak istemiyordu ve o hariç herkes de tam tersini yapmasını istiyordu. Özellikle Jongdae ve Baekhyun başının belası kesilmişti, uyuma saatlerini bile takip etmeye kalkışmıştılar; bu kadar moral bozukluğunun sebebini öğrenmeyi talep ediyorlardı. Kapıda dikilip kaosu izlemekle yetinen Chanyeol da sessiz kalmayı tercih ederek tarafını belli etmişti.

"Minnie, üç gündür odandan çıkmadın, biraz daha duş almazsan biyolojik silaha dönüşebilirsin."

  Baekhyun ısrarla yorganına asılmaya devam ederken Jongdae gülmek için mola vermişti, Minseok ise derdini anlatmamak için savaşıyordu. Anlatırsa Jongdae'nin seferberlik ilan etmesi işten bile değildi, saniyeler içinde Sehun'u arama ve onu da dahil etme potansiyeli onu biraz korkutuyordu. Herkesi başına toplamasını istemiyordu, huzurla tek başına üzülüyordu ya şurada. Acınası halini görücüye çıkarmak tercihleri arasında değildi.

"Çabucak kalkıp Han'a mesaj atıyor, sonra da duşa giriyorsun, bugün dersin var."

 _Doğru ya._ Han'a mesaj atması gerektiğini tamamen unutmuştu, sevgilisiyle geçirdiği güzel zamanlara engel olmak istemezdi. Nasıl bir karın ağrısı kız arkadaşı varken ona böylesine umut verebilirdi, aklı almıyordu. Vazgeçmek istediğini söylerse de dayak yerdi, en başta Sehun'dan. Alt dudağını bükerek yorganı çekiştirmeyi bıraktı, pes ediyordu. Kafasının içinde sirenler çalarak yerinden kalkarken Baekhyun'un dramatik bir şekilde burnunu kapamasına hareket çekerek karşılık verdi. Homurdanarak üstündeki tişörtü çıkartıp beline sıkıştırdı, arkadan ıslık çalan Chanyeol ifadesini korumasını zorlaştırırken dolabına bir bakış attı; çamaşırların yıkanması aciliyet kazanmıştı. Son kalan temiz tişörtlerinden birini sandalyesinin üstüne bırakırken arkasından mırıl mırıl kriz masası yapan Jongdae ve Baekhyun'a kötü bir bakış atmayı da ihmal etmemişti.

  Saatine baktıktan sonra aklından yapması gerekenleri geçirdi, anime izlerken şarjını bitirmişti, dersten sonra da çamaşırhaneye gidebilirse harika olurdu; son dakikaya kadar bırakmamalıydı. İntikam olarak Jongdae'ninkilere dokunmayacaktı, onu pisliğinde boğulmaya terk ediyordu.

  Işık hızında duş alırken bir şey düşünmemeyi denedi,  eninde sonunda her şey aynı konuya bağlanıyordu. Kendini umutsuz bir vakaya çevirebilmek için uğraşıyor olsa bu kadar olmazdı. Islak saçlarını tek eliyle dağıtırken diğerlerinin seslerine dikkat etmeyi denedi, birisi daha katılmış gibi geliyordu. Büyük ihtimalle  _planlarına_  destekçi bulunmuştu, kimin katıldığı da merak uyandırıcıydı, ancak dırdır çekebilmek için önce kendini hazırlamalıydı. Giyindikten sonra bulabildiği en büyük spor çantasına kirlilerini tepiştirdi; hangi derse gittiğinden bile emin değildi, o yüzden önce programını bulması gerekiyordu. Bardak altlığı olarak kullandığı ders kitaplarından birine sıkıştırdığı kırış kırış kağıt bir süre Jongdae'nin hatırlatıcısı işlevi görmüştü, o zamandan beri Jongdae'nin bir şeyler yazıp bırakmasını engellemek için ortalıkta adam gibi kitap bile bırakamıyordu. Eşyalarının karalanması onu deli ediyordu, özellikle de gereksiz notlar tarafından. Keşke onu durdurabilmek bu kadar kolay olsaydı.

  Bilgisayarının ekranından "Han'a mesaj at♡" yazan not kağıdını sökerken homurdandı, ona üç saatte bir attığı mesajları görmemek için sessize almıştı; huzurunun soğukkanlı katlinden sonra sıra Jongdae'nin kontrolü alma denemelerine gelecekti. Diğerlerine bulaşmadan yavaşça kaçabilmeyi de  ummuştu ancak kapının yanına bıraktığı çantanın sesiyle içeriden Sehun'un ona seslenmeye başlaması eş zamanlı olmuştu. Geri dönüp cevap vermezse her yerden tüm gün ona ulaşmayı deneyeceğini biliyordu, şimdi pes edip dönmezse başı daha çok ağrıyacaktı. Salonun kapısında dikilip içeriye el salladı, Sehun sırıtırlen onu eliyle yanına çağırıyordu.

"Çabuk ol, acelem var."  
Sehun dudaklarını büzüp ellerini tutarken Minseok gencin ifadesine dayanamayıp gülümsemeye başlamıştı. Bu çocuk içindeki yumuşak huylu abiyi uyandırmayı biliyordu.  
"Kuşlar baba hâlâ mesaj atmadığın için telefon başında bekleyen birisi olduğunu söyledi." Yüzünü sıcak basarken tek elini kurtarıp gencin kafasına vurdu.

  "Kimsenin telefon başında beklediği yok, yalanların bana işlemez." Sehun hınzır hınzır gülerken imasının arkasını korumaya devam etti. Minseok onun ikisinin arasını yapmak istediğini hissediyordu, eğer öyle bir niyeti varsa asla itirazı olmazdı.   
"Egonun okşandığını kabul et, bu performansından ben bile etkilendim doğrusu." Karşısında gülmeye devam eden gence bakarken diyecek bir şey bulamamıştı, o da saatine bakıp bir şeyler gevelerken çantayı da beraberinde götürerek kendisini dışarı attı.

 _En azından geri dönmem gerekmeyecek._ Çantanın ağırlığıyla acıyan omzunu fazla önemsememeyi deneyerek kampüse yürümeye devam etti, başta yurtta kalmamak için çıktıkları evin kampüse inanılmaz yakın gelmesi hoş olduysa da her koşulda yürüme zorunluluğu onları ruhen yoruyordu. Tükürdüğünü yalamayı kabul etmiş olsaydı şu an beş dakikacık yolu çoktan bitmiş olacaktı, inatçı kişiliği genelde onu böyle durumlarda bırakıyordu. Oflaya puflaya amfiye girip oturduğunda erkenci olduğunu fark etti, kendisinden emin olamayıp telefonundan programını kontrol etmekten kendini alamamıştı. Derse son anda gelmeyi alışkanlık haline getirdiğinden beri boş bir amfi görmemişti. Telefonunun azıcık şarjını da bitirmeyi amaçlayarak instagrama girdi, Han yeni bir şey paylaştı mı diye merak ediyordu. Belki birkaç güne gönderi bildirimlerini de açardı, biraz gurursuzluktan kim ölürdü ki?

  Arama ekranında kullanıcı adının yanındaki yeni gönderi bildirimi onu küçük bir çocuk gibi sevindirirken hızla son fotoğrafa tıklayıp yüklenmesini bekledi, lanet binada internet her zaman zor çekerdi. Açılır açılmaz fotoğrafı beğense çok mu garip olurdu? Han'ın yanındaki kızı görmesiyle beğendiği için pişman olması bir olmuştu. Ne hakla sevgilisiyle bir şey paylaşırdı? Herkesin kızın hesabına saldıracağını hiç mi düşünmemişti? Elleri istemsizce kızın hesabını açmaya giderken ne yapıyor olduğunu kendine sorma ihtiyacı bile hissetmedi.  _O atmasaymış._ Profili direkt mesajdan Jongdae'ye atıp kızı iyice araştırmasını tembihlerken vicdanı ve mantığı kim bilir kaçıncı rüyalarını görüyordu. Ne zaman titreşime aldığını bilmediği telefonu yarın yokmuşçasına titremeye başladığında korkudan elinden düşürmüştü.

 **Min'imiz yuvadan uçuyor** **♡**  
**çöp parçası:**  seok ciddi olamazsın  
kız senle aynı bölümde   
görmüş olman lazım  
**bobohu:**  sen iyice dikkatsizleşmişsin he  
böyle bir şeyi görmezden gelmen imkansız  
**loeynahc:**  bu da iyice niyeti bozdu  
hepsi senin suçun!!!!

   _Onu gördüğümü hiç sanmıyorum?_ Böylesine bir kız onla aynı sınıfta bulunsa mutlaka fark ederdi. Kafasını telefonundan kaldırıp etrafına bakındı, en arkada oturan şapkalı kızın idol tarzı maskesi yüzünden başta umurunda olmasa da sonunda en muhtemel aday olarak o kalmıştı. Onla aynı bölümdeyse dönemin saçma sapan sohbet grubunda da olmalıydı. Jongdae'nin verdiği ismi üyeler arasında bulduğunda dudaklarını büzdü, profil resmi çok tanıdıktı. İsme dokunduğunda açılan sohbet ekranı boş değildi. Kaşlarını çatarak mesajlara yeniden baktı, o Lihua aynı Lihua olamazdı.  _Olamazdı_. Her zaman dersten beş dakika uyanmış gibi gözüken, not almaya üşendiği için profesörün masasına kayıt cihazı kuran? Öylesine güzel bir kızın her zaman fotoğraflarındaki gibi görünmesini beklemişti.

  Kız daha önce onu defalarca bir yerlere çağırmıştı; beraber çalışmak için kütüphaneye, kahve içmeye, yemek yemeye. Vizelerini düşünerek birkaç kez onla birlikte çalışmış olsa da kız atmosferi her seferinde garipleştirdiği için sıkılıp tekliflerini görmezden gelmeye başlamıştı. Kesinlikle fazlasıyla hoşsohbetti ancak o çalışmayı denerken susmayışı Minseok'u çileden çıkartmıştı. Demek asla susmaması Han gibilerin hoşuna gidiyordu, belki de sabrı taştığında onu öperek sustu- kafasını sallayarak düşüncelerinden kurtulmayı denedi. Gittiği yön aşırı saçma ve sağlıksızdı, sırf birisi onunla üç dakika flört etti diye ona kapılmak zorunda değildi ya, liseli kızlar gibi davranmayı acilen bırakmalıydı.

  Morali daha da bozulmuştu şimdi, böyle şeyleri öğrenmek hiçbir işine yaramamıştı; boşu boşuna da dersi kaçırmıştı. Gidip Lihua'dan notlarını isteyebilirdi sonradan, dünyanın en büyük yüzsüzü olmak onun kaderinde vardı. Dersin kalanını dinleyesi de yoktu ancak dikkat çekmek istemediği için çıkıp gitmeyecekti, diğerlerinin sonra ona neden gittiğini soracaklarını biliyordu. Herkes birbirine yakın arkadaşmış gibi davranıyordu, aynı bölümde okuyan herkesin birbiriyle iyi anlaşması onun için fazlasıyla ütopik bir fikirdi; bu yüzden oyunbozanı oynamayı seçmişti.

  Kafasını sert ahşaba direkt yaslamamak için ceketini çıkarıp rulo yaptıktan sonra açtıkları gruba onu uyandırmaları için mesaj attı, onların dakikası dakikasına buna uyacaklarını biliyordu. Telefonu kafasının altına sıkıştırdı ve gözlerini kapadı, profesörün sesi zaten ninni gibi hissettiriyordu. 

  Birisinin omzunu dürtüklemesi üstüne irkilerek kafasını ceketinden kaldırdı, kumaşın katlarının yüzünde bıraktığı izler sızlamaya başlarken yanında dikilenin kim olduğunu algılamayı başaramamıştı. Yanından geçip gitmeden önce ona mesaj atacağını söylemesi üzerine sesinden kim olduğunu çıkarabilmişti ancak. Saçlarını karıştırırken etrafa bakındı, amfi boşalmıştı çoktan. Ceketini omzuna astığı çantaya sıkıştırmayı denerken basamaklarda dengesini kaybetmemek için uğraştı, uyuduğu için başka gezegenden gelmiş gibi hissediyordu. Sallana sallana çamaşırhaneye giderken telefonunun cebinde titremeye başlamasıyla kısık sesli bir küfür savurdu, keşke hiç uyanmasaydı; sabaha kadar amfide huzurla uyuyabilirdi. 

*

  Çamaşırhaneye girerken etrafa bakındı, bomboştu. Huzurla tişörtleriyle güreşebilirdi şimdi, birileri onunla konuşmayı denemeden önce. Çantasını makinelerden birine boşalttıktan sonra oturabileceği en yakın yere çöküp telefonuna gömüldü, kızla ilgili yaptıkları yorumları sıra sıra okurken gülmeden edemiyordu; azılı ergenlerin gözlerine kestirdiklerine bakan rakiplerine diş gösterme şovu gibiydi her şey. Kızın hesabının linkine yeniden girerken fotoğraflarında Han'ı görmenin onun moralini daha çok bozacağını biliyordu ancak bu onu durdurmamıştı. Kız cidden çok güzeldi, makyajlı veya makyajsız; onunla yarışabilecek bir yüze sahip olmadığını düşündü, onunla yarışabilecek olan kafasının içinde dönen planlarıydı. 

  Beraber fotoğrafları vardı, genelde Han'ın yüzü gözükmese de değişmeyen siluet hepsinin onunla olduğunu anlayabiliyordu. Alt dudağını bükerek yorumları okurken içeriye birilerinin daha girdiğini işitti, kafasını kaldırma ihtiyacı bile duymamıştı, gülüşmelere bakılırsa da bunu yapmamasını haklı çıkaracak bir çiftti. Tam karşısındaki makineye bir şeyler tıkıştırmaya başladıklarında arkada çalan müziği durdurup konuşmalarını dinlemeye başlamıştı. Sesleri kanını donduruyordu, Han ve Lihua önünde duruyordu ve onu fark etmeye zamanları olmamıştı?

  Minseok daha kötü zamanlar yaşadığını hatırlıyordu. Düzenli aralıklarla kardeşinin arkadaşları üstüne atlamasına engel olmak yeterince zordu, şimdi başına aldığı bu şıpsevdilik belası onu uzun bir süre huzursuz edecek gibi gözüküyordu. İstemsizce alt dudağını kemirmeye başlarken evden şapkasız çıktığı için kendine sinirlendi, fark edilmeme süresini uzatması çok güzel olurdu. Telefonu hüzünlü bir ses çıkararak kapandığında küfür etmemek için dudağını daha da sert kemirmeye başlamıştı, Lihua'nın sonsuz konuşmasına katlanma yeteneği geliştiremediği için kendisine sinirlendi. Kız gününün nasıl geçtiğini rahatça anlatabilmek için maskesini çenesinin altına çekmişti, makyajsız yüzü yorgun gözükse de gözleri neşeyle ışıldıyordu. Han makineyle güreşirken bir yandan da Lihua'ya cevap vermeyi deniyordu,  _onun hızına yetişmeyi denerken makineyi falan bozması işten bile değildi_. Bir an makinenin bozulup Han'ın tutanak tutmak zorunda kalmasını düşünerek eğlendi, komik bir şey bile değildi ancak damarlarındaki gereksiz kıskançlıkla gömleğinin yenini makinenin kapağına sıkıştırması için birazdan dua etmeye başlayabilirdi. 

  Belki de bu yüzden hayatına birilerini alırken zorlanıyordu, kıskançlıktan gözünün dönmesi çok nadir yaşanan bir şey değildi; başkalarıyla takılmaya başladıklarında onu terk ediyorlarmış gibi hissederdi hep. Makinenin çıkardığı garip sesi bitiş uyarısı sayıp saçlarını karıştırarak yerinden kalktı, o sırada önündeki sevgi dolu çift de onun varlığının farkına varmıştı. Han kızın kulağına bir şeyler fısıldadıktan sonra yanına geldiğinde Minseok buharlaşmanın bir yolu olup olmadığını merak ediyordu. Liseli ergen fantezilerinin fos çıkışı onu bozuyordu ve bundan zerre hoşlanmamıştı. Gün ortasında uyuduğu için çatlayacakmışçasına ağrıyan başına rağmen kendini gülümsemek için zorladı, bu günler de geçecekti.

"Hani mesaj atacaktın?" Gözlerini kaçırırken ağzından  _unutmuşum_ gibi birkaç kelime geveledi. Han'ın aurası onu bitiren şey olacaktı, fazlasıyla güçlüydü. Karşısındaki gülümsemenin samimiyeti onu neredeyse sinirlendiriyordu, ona defolup gitmesini söyleyebilecek kadar da kötü bir baş ağrısı vardı. "Bir an vazgeçtin diye düşündüm." Han elini aniden uzatıp hâlâ nemli olan saçlarını karıştırırken dudaklarını büzdü, gördüğü muamele  _resmen şahsına bir saygısızlıktı_. 

"Son birkaç günde halletmem gereken bir sürü projem vardı, telefonuma bakmaya fırsatım bile yoktu." Lihua'nın onu çürütebilmesi an meselesiyken umursamadan yalan söylemesine de sebep olarak baş ağrısını gösterebilirdi çünkü yapabileceği mantıklı bir açıklaması yoktu.  _Çok fazla beklentiye girdiğim için utandım? Rahatça flörtleşemeyeceğim için caydım?_  Her söyleyeceği şey için bu kadar düşünmek zorunda kalırsa kafayı kırmak için çok beklemesi gerekmeyecekti. Han tek kaşını kaldırarak beklemesi için bir işaret yaptıktan sonra telefonunu çıkarıp ekran kilidini girdi, ona dönen ekranla mesaj atmaktan kaçınma planları paramparça olmuştu.

"Bana numaranı vererek gece üçte canım sıkıldığı için sana fan yapımı videolar atma olasılığımı kabul etmiş oluyorsun." Numarasını yazarken bir anda duraklayarak kafasını kaldırdı, Lihua arkada olanlara anlam verememesine rağmen gülerken istediği etkiyi verebildiği için memnundu. Han homurdanarak ekranı yüzünün dibine sokarken kendisi de gülüyordu, bu kadar çocuksu davranması onu fazlasıyla sevilebilir kılıyordu. Eğer şarjı bitmemiş olsaydı ağlayarak Chanyeol'u arayıp Han'ı dövmesini isteyebilirdi, yoksa stresten erken yaşlanacaktı. 

"Cayma şansım var mı?" Alt dudağını bükerek ona bakan Han'ın nabzını hızlandırmasını engellemeyi denedi, bu velede kim böyle dayanılmaz olma hakkı vermişti? 

"İzin vermiyorum." Numarasını sadece ismiyle kaydettikten sonra yüzüne yapıştırılan telefonu ittirdi, yüzünde muhtemelen onu salak gösteren bir gülümseme vardı. Her şeyin sonunda en azından arkadaş olmayı kabul edebilirdi belki de.  Makinenin içindekileri kurutmaya aktarırken Lihua'nın yüzündeki garip gülümsemeyi inceliyordu, Han'ın ilgisinin odağı olduğu için ondan özür dilemesini bekliyor gibiydi. Gözlerini devirme isteğini bastırarak makineyi çalıştırdı, ne kadar çabuk biterse işi o kadar çabuk tüyerdi. 

*

  Eve koşarak gidip telefonunu şarja taktığında devamlı gelen mesajlar yüzünden telefonu kriz geçirirmiş gibi titrerken içini çekti, insanların ona sadece şarjı yokken mesaj atması Murphy'nin hangi kanunuydu? Diğerleri sadık lokasyonları olan salonu terk etmişti, kapının üstünde gittikleri kafenin adı yazan toz pembe bir not kağıdı yapıştırılmıştı. Çantasını odanın ortasına fırlattıktan sonra her şeyi ütülemek zorunda kalacağı için kendi kendine mızmızlandı, orada biraz daha durup o korkunç ütüleri kullanabilirdi ancak üçüncü tekerlek olma deneyimi yeterli gelmişti. Diğerlerinin yanına gidebilmek için taşınabilir şarj cihazına ihtiyacı vardı, yoksa telefonuna gömülerek kendini savunma şansı olmayacaktı. 

  Eşya yığınlarının arasından çıkan yarı dolu şarj cihazıyla kendi kablolarını ceketinin cebine sıkıştırdıktan sonra etrafı başka not kağıdı görebilecek mi diye kontrol etti, Jongdae'nin bir tanesiyle yetinmesi çok nadir yaşanan bir şeydi. Bulamadığında abartılı bir şekilde nefesini vererek alnını sildi, bugün yine ucuz kurtulmuştu.  

  Kafeye yürürken neden Han'a saçma sapan bir yalan söyleme ihtiyacı duyduğunu düşünüyordu, doğruyu söylemesine imkan yoktu ancak daha inandırıcı bir şeyle de paçayı yırtabilirdi. Kendini bu kadar kolay ele vermemeliydi. Dışarıya yerleştirilmiş masalardan birinden gelen gürültülü kahkahalar başka yere bakmasına bile gerek olmadığını söylüyordu. Dört kişiyken bile bu kadar ses çıkarabiliyorlarsa herkes toplandığında nasıl hiçbir yerden kovulmadıklarını merak etti, yani, genelde kovulmuyorlardı. Seke seke masaya doğru giderken yürüyüşünün dikkatini çektiği kafalar ona dönüyordu, basitçe umursamazken tek boş sandalyeye çöktü.

  Oturur oturmaz konuşmayı kesen dört çift gözün üstüne dönmesiyle omuzlarını silkip devam etmeleri için bir el hareketi yaptı. Sehun'un ona göz kırparak konuşturmayı denemesi de başarısızlıkla sonuçlandığında Baekhyun kendi önündeki kahve bardağını onun önüne iterek gününün nasıl geçtiğini sordu.

 "Sıradan işte ya, çoğunda uyuyordum zaten." Aldığı tek cevap inanmayan bakışlar olduğunda Han'ın bir şeyleri yetiştirebilme kapasitesinin de farkına varmaya başlamıştı. Sehun'u sonra bir yerde sıkıştırıp tehdit etmesi gerekiyordu çünkü açıkça onu sevgilisi olan kuzeniyle ayarlamayı denerken inanılmaz bir istikrar gösteriyordu. "Ne düşündüğünüzü hemen söylemezseniz çığlık atmaya başlıyorum." Chanyeol kahvesini içerken gülmemek için boğulduğunda kendisi de gülmeye başlamıştı. 

"Ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?" Jongdae'nin cevabı kesinlikle kolay anlaşılır değildi, anlaması da zaman almıştı doğal olarak. "Ne zaman buluşacağınıza karar verdiniz mi?" Baekhyun araya girerken cevap vermek zorunda kalmadığı için içinden teşekkür etti. 

"Mesaj attın mı ki?" Jongdae çenesini eline yaslayıp ona bakarken hareket çekmemek için kendini zorlaması gerekiyordu, ne yapmayı denediğini çoktan anlamıştı ve kontrolü eline alma sürecine geçiş yapmıştılar. 

"Yok ya, gelirken karşılaşmıştık o sırada bir şeyler konuştuk işte." Aradan sıyrılmayı denerken Jongdae'nin ona izin vermeyeceğini biliyordu. Neden olduğunu anlayamadığı bir şekilde bunun üstüne gitmesini istiyordu, normalde asla destekleyeceği bir şey olmamasına rağmen.  "Neden bu kadar gönülsüzsün?" Omuz silkerken kafasını masaya yaslama isteğini bastırmayı deniyordu, ceketinin cebinden çıkardığı telefonun ekranındakileri bildirimleri okurken nasıl söyleyebileceğini düşünüyordu. "Çünkü kız arkadaşı var ve ben platoniklikten korkuyorum." Ağzını bile açmadan mırıldanırken Jongdae'nin kaşlarının çatıldığını görebiliyordu. 

 "Çocuğun da aynı şekilde senden hoşlanmasını bekliyorsun ama bunu ona hissettirecek hiçbir şey de yapmıyorsun. Ağzını açıp da yağmur yağmasını beklemekten ne farkının olduğunu söyler misin bana?" Jongdae'nin dediği üzerine masada oturan küçük gruptan destekleyici nidalar yükseldi. Daha çok  _"ooo"_ tarzı sonrasında ağız örtülen türden nidalardı bunlar. "Ben..."

 "Şaka yapmıyorum, ilk bahsettiğinde bir kanat takıp uçmadığın kalmışken şimdi neden lafları ağzının içinde çevirmeye başladın ki? İnsanlara bir tanecik mesaj atmamak zor olmamalı." 

 "...Han'ın seni yiyeceği falan yok ya?" Chanyeol'ün, dediği şeyin esprilere sebep olacağına dair bir düşüncesi yoktu;  bunu o kadar naif, pırıl pırıl bir kafayla söylemişti ki üstüne yapılan esprileri anlaması için beyninin şöyle bir iki adım falan yerini oynatması gerekiyordu. Oldukça masum, bir o kadar da yanlış anlaşılmaya açık.

  "Sonrası için bilemem." diye beklenen espriyi ortaya öylesine atarken Baekhyun gülmesini bastırmak adına kahveden büyük bir fırt çekti ama hemen ardından başlayan kıkırtı yüzünden nefesi kesilecekti de bilmiyordu.

"Kyoong, burada acil bir terapi seansı yapmaya çalışıyoruz,  _lütfen."_

 "Ne? Hep böyle devam edersek bir tane de benim içim yapmamız gerekir. Hyung, bana bak." Minseok'un morali ayaklar altında süpürülmeye başlandığı her zamanda olduğu gibi büyüyen ve parıldamaya başlayan gözlerini karşısına aldığını fark edince sırtı kasıldı.  _O kadar kalbi kırılacak ne vardı ki?_

 "Eğer gerçekten bunu yapacağına kararlıysan, mesajını gönder gitsin ki sonrasında hiç atmadığının pişmanlığını yaşayıp battaniyenin altında oyuncak ayına dert anlatmana gerek kalmasın." Aslında çok motivasyon verici bir şey söylemişti ama son eklemesinden kimsenin, Minseok dahil olmak üzere, haberdar olmadığını bomboş bakışlar atan bir masa bulduğunda anlamıştı. 

"Sen onu nereden biliyorsun?" Gözlerinin ardına dek açılması, Baekhyun'un devasa bir kozu tam olarak şu an kullandığını yeterinde kanıtlar nitelikteydi. O yüzdendir ki çocuğun yüzüne, kazananlara has bir gülümseme oturuverdi. 

 "Nereden bildiğimi boşver sen. Şimdi mesaj atacak mısın yoksa daha bu küçük sürümüzün önünde seni rezil etmemi ister misin?" derken elindeki pipeti ona sadık kılıcı gibi Minseok'a tutuyordu. Bir pipetle tehdit edildiğine mi inanamıyordu yoksa arkadaş gruplarının yeni alay malzemesinin güvenli ellerle teslim edilmesine mi bilmiyordu ama... Minseok orada kararlılıkla kaşlarını çattı ve cebinden telefonu çıkardı. 

  Hâlâ heyecanını üzerinden atmada büyük bir başarısızlık yaşıyordu ki telefonu az kalsın Chanyeol'ün kahvesine dipleme girecekti ama reflekslerine güveni neyse ki tamdı. En son kaydedilen numarayı adına bakmadan açtı ve hızlı hızlı bir şeyler yazmaya başladı. 

 "Min'in bu kadar hızlı klavye kullanabileceğini bilmiyordum." Chanyeol heyecanlı bir aksiyon sahnesi izlermiş gibi çocuğun klavye kullanan parmaklarına odaklanmış haldeyken kahve bardağını el yordamıyla tutmaya çalıştı. 

  Sessizlikle geçen bir dakika sonrasında Minseok telefonu havaya kaldırdı. "Gönderdim! Nihayetinde!" Gruptan aldığı alkışlarla mutlu olmuştu ki sevinçle ellerini çırptı. "Yaptım sonunda! Doğru söylüyormuşsun, mesaj göndermek o kadar zor değilmiş." 

 "Bak, söyledim sana. Şimdi ver de ne yazdığını okuyalım." Baekhyun'a telefonu uzatırken geçmiş heyecanından arkada kalan el titremesi devam ediyordu. 

  Baekhyun ekrana baktı, önce anlamamış gibi gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve ardından yüksek sesli bir kahkaha patlattı. Yanında oturan ve meraklanan Jongdae'ye ekranı çevirdiği sırada isterik gülmesini tutmaya çalışıyordu.

 "Hayır, kötü bir yazım hatası yaptığımı söylemeyin bana." Minseok çocuk gibi mızıldanıyordu ama neden güldüklerini de ölesiye merak ediyordu. Ne oluyordu yahu? 

 "Min, çocuğa abayı yaktığını biliyorduk ama onu 'Hayallerimin erkeği' diye kaydedecek kadar ciddi olduğunu...  _çok özür dilerim ama neden?!"_ Bunu duyan Chanyeol sağına eğildi ve kahvesinin son yudumunu püskürtüp kahkaha atmaya başladı. Eliyle dizine vurduğuna göre o da katılıyordu. 

 

 

"Ben öyle kaydetmedim... Bir saniye...  ** _Ne?!"_**


	5. karda yürü de izini belli etme

  "Sıkılmadınız yani?" Minseok iç çekerken Chanyeol gülmeye devam ediyordu. Han'ın telefonuna kendini kaydetme şekli birkaç gündür gündemlerindeki nadide şeydi ve artık yapabilecekleri yaratıcı başka bir şakasının kalmaması için dua etmekten cennete gidebilirdi. Birisinin evinde toplanıp içme fikri de kendisinden çıkmıştı, grupta  olduğundan bile bihaber olduğu Sehun ev sahipliği yapmayı kabul ederken mesajların yavaşlamasından aynı zamanda birileriyle özel bir şekilde yazıştığını da fark etmişti. Muhtemelen Baekhyun onunla yeterince uğraşamadığına kanaat getirmişti ve şimdi hepsi buradaydı; amaçları dünden belli, art niyetten gözleri parlayan sevgili arkadaşları.  _O mesajı atarken ne düşünüyordum ki?_

 Elindeki bardağı izlerken diğerleri de havadan sudan şeylerden bahsediyordu, ilgisinin dağılmasını biraz da alınması olarak yorumlamış olabilirlerdi. Bundan memnundu, sınırlarını aşmaya başladıklarını hissediyordu zaten. Kafasını kaldırıp da diğerlerinin ne yaptığını teker teker incelemeye başladığında Sehun'un da onu izlediğini fark etti, garip bir şekilde düşünceli gözüküyordu. Sehun insan içinde düşünen birisi değildi, konuşmalardan bu yüzden geri kalmaktan da nefret ederdi. Aklından neler geçiyor olabileceğini merak etti, belki de ilginin odağı şu an o olmalıydı. 

  Genç olanın sesini çıkarmadan mutfağa gitmesini izledi, arkasından gitmesi gerektiğine inanıyordu; başka şekilde Sehun'un bu gece açılması olanaksız gözükmüştü. Bardağını bırakmadan gencin peşi sıra giderken neler duyabileceğini bilmiyordu, körlemesine yardım edemeyeceği bir şeye burnunu da sokuyor olabilirdi; merakından her an düşüp bayılabilirdi. Onu takip ettiğinin farkındaydı, yarı aralık kapıyı girdiğinde arkasından kapaması için bir el hareketi yaparken aynı sakinlikle arkasını dönüp buzdolabını karıştırmaya başlamıştı. Her şeyin yerli yerinde olmasını  istiyormuş gibi bir şeyleri hareket ettiriyordu sadece, Minseok'un konuşmaya başlaması için beklerken basitçe zaman öldürüyordu. 

  "Düşünceli gibisin?.." Elinde tutmaktan ısınmış olan bardağı tezgaha bırakırken Sehun da buzdolabını kapattı. Gencin yüzü yorgun gözüküyordu, kendi dertleri dururken bir de ona yardım etmeyi deniyordu. Onu boşu boşuna borçlu çıkarmaktaydı. 

  "Eh işte, biraz, bilmediğin bir şey değil zaten," Minseok gözlerini büyütürken genç sırıttı; tezgaha yaslanmış kelimelerini toparlamayı denerken ellerine bakıyordu. "Görmediğin demek istedim, pardon." Yixing'ten bahsediyor olduğunu düşündü.

  "Pek de düşünmeyi gerektiren bir şey yapıyor gibi değildiniz ama yine de..." Hafifçe gülümserken gencin kızardığını fark etmişti, içinden  _eyvah_ diye geçirirken çoktan acil durum sirenleri çalmaya başlamıştı. "Anlatmak için önce kafanın rahatlamasını bekleyecektim, saklamak gibi bir niyetim yoktu. Saklamayı denemek bana da yaramıyor zaten."

  Sehun ensesini kaşırken yüzünün kızarıklığı artıyor gibi gözüküyordu, Minseok ise gülmesini engellemek için eliyle ağzını kapatıp sakinleşmeyi bekliyordu. Genç olanı daha da utandırmak istemiyordu, ölçülü tepkiler vermek zorundaydı. 

  "Son durumunuz ne peki?" Göz teması kurmak neredeyse imkansızdı, kafasını kaldırmaktan özenle kaçınıyor gibiydi. "Ben de bilmiyorum, içeriye geri dönebilir miyiz?" Huzursuzluğu hiç hayra alamet gözükmemesine rağmen üstüne fazla gitmemeye karar verdi, sonra anlatması için yeniden zorlayacaktı. Başka zaman.

  O önde Minseok arkada salona geri dönerken diğerleri hızlarından ve enerjilerinden bir şey kaybetmiş gibi gözükmüyorlardı. Tek fark Baekhyun ve Chanyeol'ün gittikçe birbirlerine yaklaşıyor olmasıydı, kafaları uçtukça öz güven geliyor olmalıydı. Hâlâ fikir danışabilecek kadar ayık olmalarına ihtiyacı vardı, onları yavaşlatması lazımdı. Gecenin sonunda kusmuk temizleyen olmak istemiyordu, başında yeterince dert vardı.

  Eksiklerini telafi edebilmek için aralarına oturduklarında Baekhyun onlara dönüp sırıtmıştı, dışarıdan göründüğünden daha ayıktı; yine bir şey için rol kesiyordu. Minseok yerinde kıpırdanırken spot ışıklarını üzerinde hissetmeye başlamıştı bile, bu kadar önemseyen arkadaşlar bir yerden sonra belaydı. Chanyeol koltuğun üstünde duran telefonunu işaret ederken yanındaki genç gibi sırıtmaya başlamıştı, kıpkırmızı olmasının alkol olmadığı da kesindi. "Min, telefonun yıldız gibi parlayıp duruyor."

  Başta anlam veremeyerek kalkıp telefonuna giderken gencin sesindeki imalı ton ona yeni ulaşmıştı, loş salonun kızarmaya başlarsa gizleyemeyeceğini de biliyordu, o yüzden ekranı açmadan önce kendine gelmeliydi.

 **Hayallerimin erkeği:**  uyudun mu?  
saat daha erken :c   
çok kahve içtim  
lütfen sen de erkencilerden olma :c

  Kullandığı üzgün surata bakıp gülmemek için alt dudağını çiğnemeye başlamıştı, bu kadarı onun için fazlaydı. Baekhyun'un ondan önce bildirimlerinden hepsini okuduğunu biliyordu ancak bir şey diyemezdi, onun yerinde olsa o da okurdu. Bu sefer kurtuluşu yoktu, diğerleri cevap verip vermediğini bile kontrol edebilecek gibi duruyordu.

 **youngandfree:**   imkansızlardan bahsediyorsun  
sen hiç kim jongdae ile yaşadın mı  
erken uyumaya tövbe ettirir  
**Hayallerimin erkeği:**  benimle sabaha kadar konuşabilirsin demek mi bu?  
o zaman harika!!!  
zaten ne zaman buluşacağımıza karar vermedik:  
**youngandfree:**  yarın meşgulüm  
sonraki gün olabilir?  
**Hayallerimin erkeği:**  eğer yarın meşgulsen neden bu saatte ayaktasın?  
**youngandfree:**  sonraki gün müsait misin?

  Somurtarak ekrana bakarken Han'a hesap vermek zorunda olmadığı hakkında mızmızlanmak üzereydi, omzuna üflenen nefes irkilip telefonu düşürmesine sebep olurken nefesin sahibi kahkahalarla gülüyordu.   
"Dikkat et de samimiyetinle öldürme çocuğu."

  Boşalan ellerinden birini kalbine bastırırken diğeriyle de Baekhyun'a vurdu. Genç gülmeye devam ederken Minseok da onu susturmak için vurmaya devam ediyordu, eline düştüğü kişi an be an kıvranmasından zevk duyabilen birisiydi. Diğerleri onun garip tartışmasını ağızları açık izlerken Baekhyun gülmesini durduramadığı için kesik kesik bir şeyler anlatmayı denemekteydi, dengesini kaybedip yere oturan gencin kalmaması için sırtına otururken kulaklarının yandığını hissedebiliyordu. Chanyeol sonunda kalkıp Minseok'u ensesinden tutarak kenara fırlatma zahmetine girmeseydi daha ne kadar böyle devam edebilirlerdi hiç bilmiyordu.

  İkisi de bir şey olmamış gibi yerlerine geri oturduklarında eli ayağına çoktan dolanmış durumdaydı. Jongdae boğazını temizlerken bile irkilmişti, ne kadar onun sınırları zorlanmış olsa da o da böyle davranarak diğerlerinin sınırını ve sabrını zorluyordu. Gerekmediği halde zoru oynuyor olması onun suçu değildi, tamam, onun suçuydu; ancak önceden de dikkatini çekmiş olan birisiyle sahte de olsa bir şeyler yaşayacak olma düşüncesi onda garip duygular uyandırıyordu. Çocukça davrandığının da farkındaydı anca aradığının bu olmadığı da söyleyemezdi, itiraz etmek için geç kalmıştı. Ağzını açıp da planların aleyhinde tek kelime ederse minnetsizlik olurdu. 

  "Ne zaman buluşuyorsunuz?" Sehun üstüne çöken sessizliği fark edip sorduğunda omuzlarını silkti, ilk buluşma denen işkencenin en kısa sürece olup bitmesini canı gönülden istiyordu. Sahte ya da gerçek olması bir şeyi değiştirmiyordu, hala düşüncesiyle avuçlarını terleten bir şeydi ilk buluşma. Han'ın cevap vermesinin neden bu kadar uzun zaman aldığını merak etti, o da hala Lihua'dan notlarını alabilmek için mesaj atmamıştı. Konuyu kaçırmamayı denerken bir yandan onu da çabucak halletti, daha önce aklına gelmemiş olması çok saçmaydı. Kendi aptallığına iç geçirirken Han'la olan mesajlarını kontrol etti, birden fazla cevabı vardı artık.

 **Hayallerimin erkeği:**  o kadar çabuk mu?  
tabii ki de müsaitim  
zaman ve yer?  
**youngandfree:**  dört gibi olabilir  
yeri sen seç :c  
**Hayallerimin erkeği:**  sizin kampüsün oradaki kahve dükkanını biliyor musun?  
orası harika olur bence  
**youngandfree:**  geç kalma

  Çok iş başarmış gibi telefonunu kenara fırlatırken diğerlerinden neşeli nidalar yükseldi, Chanyeol onu alkışlarken Baekhyun da görünmez bir buketi takdim ediyormuş gibi yapıyordu. Gencin ellerini ittirdikten sonra sırtını koltuğa yasladı, Jongdae mesajları okumak için ısrar ettiğinden dolayı telefonunu geri alıp üstüne oturmuştu. Rahatsız edici bir histi ancak lanet bir tsundere* gibi davranıyor olmasına yönelik herhangi bir eleştiri dinlemek istemiyordu, ipler biraz da kendi elinde kalsa iyi olurdu. 

  "Bir gün sonra, bizim kafede." Sehun da beklediği cevabı aldığında diğerlerinin neşeli kaosuna katılmakta gecikmemişti. Dördü de saatin kaç olduğunu unutmuş bağrınırken sırıttı, Sehun ve kendisi hariç hepsinin sabahleyin önemli dersleri vardı ancak bunu hatırlayan sadece kendisiymiş gibi hissediyordu. Baekhyun'un kenarda unuttuğu kupanın dibinde kalanları kafasına dikerken kendisi de eğlenmeye başlamıştı.

* 

  Diğerlerinin apar topar evden çıkmalarının sesine uyandığında homurdanarak yanında hala uyuyabilen genci tekmeledi, onun uykusu kaçtıysa diğerleri de uyuyamamalıydı. Sehun uyanmadan yattığı pozisyonu değiştirdiğinde kısık sesle küfrederek yataktan kalktı, saate baktıktan sonra telefonunu kontrol etmek için salona giderken kahvaltıda ne yiyebileceğinden başka bir şey düşünemiyordu, az uyumuştu. Yığınla SNS bildiriminin arasında neredeyse kaybolan mesajların tamamını okumak için telefonun şifresini en az beş kere girmek zorunda kalmıştı. Lihua'dan cevap geldiğini görünce oh çekerek sohbeti açtı, bugün zaten kütüphaneye çalışmaya gideceğini yazmıştı,  _ben hariç herkes çabucak mezun olma derdinde ya zaten._

   Kendini insana çevirip yeniden Sehun'u uyandırmayı denediğinde çoktan öğlen olmuştu, genç olanın hala ceset gibi uyuyor olabilmesi cidden nefes kesiciydi. Onun için ölüp biten kızların sadece donuyla uyuduğu manzarası için ne düşünebileceklerini merak etti, tatlı bile bulabilirlerdi,  _ıy_. Mümkün olan tüm gürültüyü yaparak gencin gardırobundan yağmalayabileceği bir şeyler var mı diye bakarken kafasına fırlatılan yastık başarılı olduğunu gösteriyordu, yerden aldığı gibi geri fırlatırken Sehun çatallanmış sesiyle şikayet ediyordu. Büyük ihtimalle ona uzun ve bol gelecek bir polo tişörtü araklarken gence saati söyleyip odadan tüydü, şansını daha fazla zorlamaya hiç gerek yoktu. 

  Kampüse yürürken yarın Han'la buluşacağı kafenin yanından geçmesi gerekiyordu, kapının önünden geçerken ilk defa kahve kokusunu biraz daha solumak için yavaşlamamıştı; üstüne bu kadar düşünürse yine stres olacaktı. Bu sefer yol üstünde karşılaştığı tanıdıkların hızını kesmesine izin vermişti, kafasını bir şekilde rahatlatmanın yolunu bulmalıydı. Jongdae evde her tarafı Han'la uydurmaları gereken her bir detayı yazacağı not kağıtlarıyla kaplayacaktı, bundan adı kadar emindi. Her şey görünürde mükemmel olana kadar durmayacaktı, asıl amacı bambaşka olmakla birlikte bazen bu düşünce onu o kadar da rahatsız etmiyordu. 

_Oraya gittiğimizi söyleyip geçemeyiz, oraya gerçekten de gidip fotoğraf çekinmezsek şüpheli durur._

  Han'la bu bahaneleri kullanarak yapabileceği şeyleri, gidebileceği yerleri düşünürken yüzü  ısınıyordu; vücudu o kadar düşünme seansına rağmen her şeye hala liseli bir ergenmiş gibi tepki veriyordu. Sinirle saçlarını karıştırdıktan sonra kütüphaneye girmek üzere olduğunu hatırlatıp telefonunu sessize aldı, ilk yılında yaşadığı o rezillik tekrarlansın istemiyordu. Kocaman kitaplıkların durduğu girişi aşıp okumak ya da çalışmak için ayrılmış yere geçerken en son ne zaman kütüphanede ders çalıştığını hatırlamayı denedi, yoğun sessizlik ve üstünde yarattığı baskı onu rahatsız ediyordu.

  Gerçekten büyük, parlak pembe kulaklıklar takmış harıl harıl bir şeyler yazmakla meşgul olan kızı bulması uzun sürmemişti, vizelere daha zaman olduğu için insanlar henüz burayı işgal etmemişti. Kızın omzuna hafifçe dokunduktan sonra bir sandalye çekip yanına oturdu. Lihua kulaklığını çıkarıp gülümseyerek ona selam verdiğinde Minseok kızın geçen seferki karşılaşmanın aksine makyajlı olduğunu gördü, makyajı yüzüne daha önceden efekt sandığı garip bir hava katıyordu. Fotoğraflarını beğenen yüzlerce kişiye hak veriyordu, tek üzüldüğü kozmetiğin arkasındaki asıl güzelliği görmüyor oluşlarıydı. 

  Lihua bir şey demeden dönüp yanındaki kağıtların arasında ona vereceği notları ararken üstünde baskı kurmamak için etrafı incelemeye başlamıştı, ne yazık ki ilgisini çekebilecek hiçbir detay yoktu, sahte Grek sütunlar son tadilattan sonra kaldırıldığı için dalga geçebileceği bir şeyi de kalmamıştı. Bulduğu kağıt tomarını ona uzatırken kız sessizce seviniyordu, gülümseyerek teşekkür ettikten sonra kalkıp gitmesi gerektiğinin pekala farkındaydı, daha kalırsa atmosfer oldukça rahatsız edici olacaktı. Kalktıktan sonra eğilerek yeniden teşekkür etti, sonuçta herkes sırf uyuyakaldı diye ders notunu paylaşmazdı. 

  Elinde rulo yaptığı kağıtlarla bu sefer de evin yolunu tutarken aklında kırk tilki dolaşıyordu, odaklanması gereken bir görevin yokluğunda aklı hep aynı konulara kayıyordu, elinden bir şey de gelmiyordu ki. Yolda başka bir kahve dükkanına girip içecek alırken yaptığı hareketin ne kadar çocuksu olduğunu düşünüp kendi kendine güldü; garip bir şekilde, buna gülebilmek bile moralini biraz olsa düzeltmişti. Kim Minseok anıların insanıydı, eğer kendini rezil ederse aynı yerde bir daha kahve içmeye gitmeyebilirdi, insanlar bir şeyler görmeyecek olsa bile bu onu o anıdan kaçıp kurtulmuş gibi hissettirip rahatlatacaktı. 

  Her zamanki gibi yol geçen hanı olan evlerine girerken kapıdaki ayakkabılardan kimin geldiğini tahmin etmeyi denedi, muhtemelen çiçeği burnunda çiftleri burayı ikinci yuvaları seçmişti. İçeri girdiğinde salonu transit geçip odasına yöneldi, soyunup dökünmeden rahatça dedikodu yapamazdı. Masasının üstüne kağıtları bıraktıktan sonra Sehun'un tişörtünü arsızca kendininkilerin arasına fırlattı, üstünde iyi durduğunu düşünmüştü. Odadan çıkarken gözü yeniden kağıtlara takıldığında ilk sayfanın üstündeki renkli not kağıdını fark etti. Kendisi için yazdığı hatırlatma kalmış olmalıydı, ne olduğunu görmek için kağıdı eline aldığında aslında ona yazılmış olduğunu okudu. Kağıdı hışımla çöpe fırlatarak neredeyse koşarak salona diğerlerinin yanına katılmaya gitmişti.

_Yarın iyi eğlenceler♡_

*

  Etrafında dört dönüp yorum yapan arkadaşlarının onu çıldırtmasına oldukça az kalmıştı, terleyen avuçlarını silmek için fırsat bile bulamıyordu. Son giydiği kıyafetin üstünde nasıl durduğuyla ilgili susmak bilmeyen Baekhyun stres seviyesini en az on beş kat arttırmıştı. Dudağını kemirerek sakinleşmelerini bekliyordu, onlar sakinleştiğinde belki sıra ona da gelebilirdi. Böyle bir şey için ondan daha heyecanlı olmaları Minseok'u biraz sinirlendiriyordu, ne giyeceğini seçmesine bile izin vermemişlerdi. Saçını düzeltmeyi deneyen Chanyeol'un eline vurup hepsinden uzaklaşmayı denerken mızmızlanıyordu. Görücüye çıkıyormuş gibi süslemeleri canına tak etmişti, böyle giderse geç bile kalabilirdi zaten. Yükselen itirazlara aynı tonda mızmızlanmaya devam ederek cevap verdi, telefonunu nereye koyduğunu hatırlamayı denerken Jongdae'nin her cümlesini kafasını sallayarak onaylıyordu; dinlemiyordu bile. 

  Şarjı olduğunu umut ederek telefonunu cebine atarken yanına başka ne almadı gerektiğini düşünüyordu, heyecanları onu biraz daha etkileseydi düşünme yetisini bile kaybedecek hale gelmişti. En son giydiği ceketi Baekhyun'un itirazına orta parmak çekerken omzuna atıp evden çıkarken derin bir nefes aldı, cüzdanı cekette değilse rezil olacaktı. Eve geri girip cüzdanını da arayamazdı, kaderini kabullenip merdivenleri az sonra yuvarlacakmış gibi inerken nabzının hızlanmasını temposuna yerecekti.

  Pencereden sarkıp kendisine seslenen Jongdae'yi duymazdan gelerek yürümeye başlıyordu, umuyordu ki önemli bir şey söylüyor olmasın. Onu böylesine dinlememezlik ettiğinde sürekli başına bir iş geliyordu, adam resmen evrenle anlaşmış gibi ondan intikamını alıyordu her seferinde. Bu sefer belki de evren onun tarafında olurdu? 

   Garip bir tempoyla kafeye yürürken, ya da koşarken, bu kadar heyecanlanmış olduğu için kendisine kızıyordu. Herhangi birisiyle kahve içmekten hiçbir farkı olmayacaktı işte, neden bu kadar büyütüyordu ki? Anlamsız korkular onu şimdiden sarmaya başlamıştı bile. Ya kahve onun damağını yakarsa ve konuşamazsa? Ya yaptığı espriye gülmez ve hatta onun yüzünden alınırsa? Ya Lihua ile onu karşılaştırmaya başlarsa?

  Kafenin önündeki masalarda, arkadaşlarıyla geldiğinde her zaman oturdukları masada oturmuş onu bekleyen genci gördüğünde dizlerinin güçsüzleştiğini, bacaklarının onu taşıyamadığını hissetmişti. Zihninde onunla dalga geçen Baekhyun'un sesinin yanında fotoğraflarında yan yana ne kadar güzel gözükeceklerinin düşüncesi vardı. Minseok masaya her zaman yaptığı gibi sekerek gitme isteğini zorlukla bastırırken onu fark eden Han hafifçe el sallayıp gülümsemişti, aynı şekilde gülümseyerek selam verirken kendini sakinleştirmek için çok geç kaldığının da farkındaydı.

  Karşısına geçip otururken avuçları yine terlemeye başlamıştı, konuşurken kekeleyecek olursa ağlayarak kaçma planları yapmaya başlamıştı. 

  "Umarım bekletmemişimdir." Elleriyle ne yapması gerektiğini bilemediği için masanın üstüne koyarken, Han'ın eline çok yakın durmaması için kendini geriye çekti. Genç başını eline yaslamış bir şekilde ona bakıp itiraz ettiğinde, Baekhyun'un bu sabah zorla ona yaptığı gibi Han'ın da yüzünde makyaj olduğunu gördü. Instagram ünlüleri için alışılmadık bir şey değildi ancak Minseok için yabancı bir histi, bakışlarına kattığı hava tanıdık değildi. 

  "Ne içmek istersin?" Han ayağa kalkarken sorduğunda düşünürmüş gibi yapıp dudaklarını büzdü, genelde aynı şeyleri içtiği için karar vermesi uzun sürmezdi. "Ne içiyorsan bana da ondan al." Omuz silkerek kendisini geriye bıraktı, her zaman ne içtiğini söyleyemeyecek kadar bile konuşmayı unutmuş olabilirdi. Giden gencin arkasından bakarken alt dudağını çiğniyordu, beyni bütün bu stresle başa çıkabilmek için mutlu hissettiğini sanmasını istiyor olmalıydı. 

  Elinde iki tane karton bardakla çekmesi gereken kapıyı açmaya uğraşırken Han kaderine sövüyordu, üstüne dökerse haşlanacaktı. Minseok zaten onu izliyor olduğu için durumu fark edip yardıma koştuğunda Tanrı'ya şükretti, ona bir kurtarıcı baştan atanmıştı. Bir kaza çıkmaması için bardakları masaya bırakırken aynı zamanda da durmadan teşekkür ediyordu, başka birisiyle yaşansa asla utanmayacağı bir şey olsa da bu sefer farklıydı. 

  Birbirlerini fazla tanımayan iki kişi olarak, konuşabilecekleri ortak konuları bulmak onlar için biraz zordu; ikisi de sessizlikten çekindikleri için ellerinden geleni yapıyorlardı. Minseok uzun zamandır bu kadar konuşkan bir tavır sergilememişti, dinleyici modundan çıkmak için kendini zorlamaktaydı. Han'ın yaptığını taklit edercesine yüzünü eline yaslayıp gencin konuşmasını dinlerken göz teması kurmaktan hala kaçınıyordu, gözlerine bakıyormuş gibi yaparak yüzünü inceliyordu. Bütün olanların randevudan çok arkadaşça bir buluşma gibi hissettirmesi için uğraşıyordu, kendisine umut vermemek için yapabileceği tek şey buydu.

  Han cümlesini ortasındayken kesip Minseok'un yüzüne düşmüş kirpiği almayı denediği zaman, işlerin rayından çıktığı noktaydı. Masa yeterince büyük değildi ve gerginlikten susmayı unutan Han için uzuvlarını kullanabilmek oldukça zor bir durumdu, dışarıdan rahat görünmek için kendisini çok zorlamıştı. Karşısındaki gencin yüzüne uzanmayı denerken eli önünde duran kahveye çarptığında ani bir tepki olarak ciyaklamıştı, büyük ihtimalle hala dolu olan bardak gencin üstüne boca olurken Han şoktan, Minseok da acıdan donup kalmıştı. 

  _Nasıl hala bu kadar sıcak olabilir?_  Sandalyesini geri iterken ayağa fırladı, bunu yapmakta geç kaldığı için çoktan üstü kahveye bulanmıştı. Han'ın sesi arka planda kalıyordu, serin havaya rağmen ısı baldırlarından tüm vücuduna yayılıyordu. Onunla beraber ayağa kalkan genç masanın üstündeki peçetelerle üstünü kurulamasına yardım etmeyi denerken Minseok bacaklarının çoktan haşlandığının farkındaydı. Han'ın ellerinin bacaklarının üstünde olması da acıyı bilincinin arkasına itmesine izin vermiyordu, gencin ellerini ittirmeyi denediğini belli etmeden kendisi de kurulamaya başlamıştı. Utançtan yüzü yanıyordu, gökyüzüne bakıp sormak istedi,  _daha yarım saat bile geçmemişti, neden böyle oldu?_

  Han art arda özürleri sıralarken onu sakinleştirmeyi deneyip tuvalete gitmeye çabalıyordu, böylece herhangi bir şey olmuş mu diye bakabilirdi. Gencin onunla birlikte gelme ısrarlarını aynı şekilde reddederken böyle bir rezilliğe hazır olmadığını söyleyecekti az kalsın. Koşa koşa kendini tuvalete attıktan sonra arkasından kapıyı kitlerken derin bir nefes aldı. Canı yanıyordu, utanmıştı ve düşündüklerinden en kötüsü gerçekleşmişti. Sırada ne vardı?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tsundere: güçlü görünmeye çalışan ama aslında çok hassas ve duygusal olan karakter.


End file.
